Dangerous Liaisons
by lauren diane
Summary: Elizabeth and Ric get a lesson or two in Fatal Attraction...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
By Lauren Diane  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Disney, ABC, GH, or the actors. I don't own the characters. I'm simply feeding my unhealthy obsession.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary: Elizabeth and Ric get a lesson or two in Fatal Attraction.  
  
Author's Note: This is mainly the POV's of Liz, Ric, Faith, and Lorenzo.a couple more maybe.  
  
~*~ Prologue ~*~  
  
Faith Roscoe opened her eyes and immediately closed them. The sunlight shining from the window by the bed left a lasting sting. She slowly began to open them again, this time taking a few moments to adjust her eyes to the bright room. She looked over to the man whose bed she was settled in.  
  
Ric Lansing. She smiled to herself. And what a man he was. Strong, powerful, domineering, and a monster in bed. The way his lips attacked her neck, the way his hands violated her body, just remembering their torrid night together sent her petite figure into overdrive. She needed more.  
  
Faith licked her index finger and gently began to trace the scratch marks she'd left on his back. She slid her tongue across her lips, recalling the erotic pleasure that demanded her desperate clawing. The tricks this man kept up his sleeve, or more accurately down his pants, made even her blush.  
  
And Faith didn't have much experience in sexual surprise. After all, she's been around the block more than her share of times. But the passion, intensity, and anger that stirred in Ric had her hollering at the top of her lungs for hours the night before.  
  
She felt his masculine body shift under her teasing fingers. She lowered her head to his and took his earlobe into her mouth gently nibbling on the end. She noticed a slight smile dance onto his lips. Obviously he wasn't the only one doing a good job.  
  
"Elizabeth," he breathed.  
  
"Excuse me?" She shrieked. After a night as hot as the one they just shared, he was actually thinking of that little fluff? What bazzaroland had she landed in?  
  
She watched Ric's eyes flutter open at the sound of her voice. It took mere seconds for his beautiful, brown, warm orbs to turn into dark, black holes. She felt a familiar, eerie feeling run up her spine. It was the same one she always had when she knew he was going to attack her.  
  
But he didn't. Instead, he ran his hands though his matted down hair and let out a loud sigh. "What have I done?"  
  
Regardless of the sting of jealousy she was feeling, she let a smile creep onto her face. "Hmmm.good morning to you, too." She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"There is nothing good about this." He got out of bed and went to his dresser pulling out a pair of jeans. Faith couldn't help but tip her head to the side to get the best look possible of his sexy behind.  
  
"Uh oh. Miss Webber probably won't like this, huh? Looks like the white knight finally fell off of the horse." Faith, still nude from their libidinous night, pulled herself from the warmth of the bed and made her way across the room to Ric. She wrapped her lean arms around his muscular torso. "I like you better down here." She grabbed his ear into her mouth.  
  
Ric turned around and threw her off of him. "No, Faith. This was a sick attempt of mine to forget about my troubles, but it's never.and I mean never.going to happen again. Got that?" He said in a serious, yet not demanding like she'd expected, tone. Was he actually trying to avoid hurting her feelings?  
  
"What? You think Elizabeth's going to want you now? I mean, you've cheated on her memory." Faith mocked him and his princess. She wasn't about to let him get away. He was far too good at making her scream.  
  
"Faith," she could see Ric fighting the urge to wrap his hands around her neck like he so often did when he was pissed. "Don't push me." He paced to his closet and grabbed out a shirt throwing it on.  
  
Faith started to panic. Was he really going to try and go after that child? "She's going to try and change you, Ric. She doesn't want the real you. She wants a squeaky clean Harvard lawyer who enjoys long walks in the park, and hopes that someday there really will be world peace." She smiled to herself for, what she thought was, the accurate description of Miss Webber's dream man. "That's not you, baby. You're bad, and I like bad boys."  
  
Ric had a far off look in his eyes. "Faith," he said with little enthusiasm. "Could you please leave?"  
  
She stared him up and down. This had never happened to her before. One time with her, and he was just throwing her out? Was there something wrong with him? "Okay. I'll go for now, but I'll be back."  
  
Faith quickly pulled on her black dress and left Ric's Apartment. She made it all of the way to the docks before running into someone. And that was literally running into someone. When their bodies hit, she fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Hey, walk much, idiot?" Faith screamed at the barricade. When she raised her glance to the man who'd run into her, she nearly lost her breath. Was that.could that be.? "I thought you were dead?" She managed to say to the dark-haired man. His eyes, surprisingly warm, were dark brown, almost black. He stood, maybe, six foot three.four. Faith wasn't quite sure from her position on the ground.  
  
Almost like he was reading her mind, he extended his hand to help her up. She took it, and when she was to her feet he apprised her, "You must have me confused with someone else."  
  
Faith raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "You mean to tell me you're not Luis Alcazar?" It was no surprise that the quack attorney hadn't accomplished avenging her sister's death.  
  
The mysterious man gave a shy smile. "Nope. That would be my brother." He extended his hand to her again. "Lorenzo Alcazar."  
  
Interesting, Faith thought. Six months after his dear brother's murder Lorenzo winds up in Port Charles. This has 'Revenge Plot' written all over it. But would he really go after Alexis Davis? No. He knows who is really to blame. After all, Sonny Corinthos was the reason Luis was in Port Charles in the first place.  
  
Faith let a mischievous smile dance onto her face. "Faith Roscoe." This could be the start of an interesting friendship.  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter one

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Ric Lansing closed his eyes and let the water drip down his body. Even though it was scolding hot, he still felt freezing cold. What had he done? Elizabeth would never understand this. Sleeping with Faith Roscoe was definitely the worst thing he could have done.  
  
But this is what he's always done. Whenever he was hurt, or angry, or lost, he succumbed to the warmth of a woman. And Faith was there. So why didn't he feel warmed or comforted?  
  
Elizabeth Webber was why. Before, he'd never been loved. He'd never loved. Plain old sex just wasn't enough when you knew what it was like to make love.  
  
Ric grabbed the soap from the ledge at the side of the shower and began to scrub his skin vigorously. He wanted to be clean. He wanted to be rid of it. Disgust.  
  
He was disgusted with himself. It was something new. Another side effect of love. Elizabeth had ruined him. He could never go back to the life he once lived. He was changed forever because of the kindness she'd bestowed upon him. He was hopelessly, madly, crazy in love with a woman who could, now, only look at him with the same disgust he felt when he looked in the mirror.  
  
In his defense, Elizabeth had left him. She said she wouldn't be back. He was dying when the door closed behind her. Plus he was still buzzed from his drinking binge earlier in the day. And Faith was there. She told him she excepted him just the way.  
  
"No," Ric screamed as he slammed his hand against the shower's wall. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to rationalize his way out of this. This was one hundred percent his fault. He should have known better. He should have chased after. If he'd been running after her, he wouldn't have been with Faith.  
  
"Goddamnit, Ric!" He fell to the floor of the shower. He broke into hysterical, uncontrollable sobs. He couldn't play the "what if" game either. All of these old tricks he'd used in his other life wouldn't work now. He was different now. He had a reason to be better. He had Elizabeth. He had to be honest with her. He had to change his life for her. If he was ever going to have her in his life again, he had to be the man she needed. He could do that. He would do anything to be the man Elizabeth wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth Webber paced back and forth, slowly wearing a hole in the floor of her studio. She couldn't stop. She was too nervous. In five minutes, she would know something that could change her entire life.  
  
How had this happened? She was going along in life, minding her own business, and poof.out of nowhere, Ric Lansing barges in. Why did he have to grab for her drink at Luke's? Did he really have to choose Kelly's as his Networking Locale? And he just had to play the damn guitar so well. If he hadn't have done that, she never would have went up to his room. She never would have felt that.click. Because that's what it was. It was a click, and it was that day in his room that she felt it.  
  
There was a knock on the door that pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts. Who could this be? And why did they have to be here now when she only had, she looked at her watch, four and a half minutes before her future was decided.  
  
Her first instinct was that it was Ric, but that idea was fleeting. She saw the look in his eye when she told him she wouldn't be back. She'd just about killed him with that simple statement. She saw the pain, and the realization that he had lost. He'd lost her.  
  
She quickly moved on to her list of friends, but none of them seemed very likely either. Emily was in rehab. Zander was by her side. Lucky had gone AWOL a few days ago. Nik hadn't been around much either. Face it Liz, she told herself, you've lost everyone. You're alone.  
  
So who was going to be on the other side of this door? Maybe it was Jason or Courtney. Maybe they wanted to rub it in her face that they were right about Ric all along. Or, who better to do that than.  
  
Carly.  
  
Of all people, Carly had to be standing at her door. But there was something different about her. She wasn't her usual I-hate-Liz-Webber self. She actually had a warm smile on her face. Did Elizabeth miss something?  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth. How are you?"  
  
Okay, so she was going to play the sweet, innocent, we've-both-been-hurt scenario, was she? Well, this wasn't really the time. Elizabeth had far too many other things, well just one really important thing, to worry about.  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth raised her right eyebrow at her uninvited guest.  
  
Carly was clearly taken aback by Elizabeth's harsh tone. Good, Elizabeth hid her smile. She needed to be put in her place every once in a while.  
  
"I just." Carly was searching for words. "I just wanted.are you okay? I know hearing about Ric must have been hard?"  
  
"What do you care? You don't even like me?"  
  
When Carly made a gesture indicating she wanted to come in, Elizabeth reluctantly stepped out of her way. Carly entered her studio. She took a quick scan of the place and the artwork before her eyes landed on a painting of Ric.  
  
Elizabeth loved that picture best. She'd painted it right after she had returned from his apartment the first time she was there. He told her he was being honest with her. He told her he only wanted to make Jason look bad on paper, and she'd stupidly believed him. And that's the picture a stupid girl painted.  
  
"If you're here to tell me 'I told you so,' you can save it." Elizabeth walked to Carly, leaving the door wide open for her to leave at any time now. "I know that I was a fool. But I'm not going to apologize to you for."  
  
Carly cut her off. "I can tell that this is Ric, but." She looked closely at the painting. ".this isn't the Ric I see. You have something so.pure, almost innocent about him in this painting." She looked back at Elizabeth. "If this is the man he let you see, I can understand why you fell in love with him."  
  
"I, uh." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Carly was being understanding. Did she really see goodness in Ric from Elizabeth's point of view?  
  
"I came to apologize." Elizabeth was shocked again. Carly.apologize? She really must get it.  
  
"I don't think that you need to. Not for the Ric thing anyway. You were right." Elizabeth wasn't going to let her off that easy. "But if you want to apologize for the way you've treated me for the last.three years? I'd take that one."  
  
Carly's smile was accompanied by a laugh. "Yeah, I really should apologize for that. But in my defense, I was still kind of hung up on Jason. I'm a little territorial."  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth laughed along with her. That was definitely a fact.  
  
"But I do need to apologize to you." She wiped the giggle off of her face and became entirely serious. "I made you believe the man you were in love with was a rapist. I made you believe you didn't know him at all, but you did. You knew he could never rape a woman, and you were right. He didn't rape me."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe how excepting Carly was being of Ric. "Carly, he still took advantage of you. He hurt you. He made you believe for months that you cheated on your husband and that the baby you are carrying could be his." Elizabeth looked at her painting of Ric. "That man, the one you said you could understand why I fell in love with, he wasn't real. The man I fell in love with couldn't have hurt you the way he did."  
  
Elizabeth watched Carly's hand race to her stomach. A small smile danced onto her face.  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"The baby." Carly laughed. "It just kicked."  
  
Elizabeth slowly approached her. "Can I.?" She reached her hand out.  
  
"Absolutely." Carly pulled her hand to her stomach.  
  
After a second, Elizabeth felt a small bump. "Oh my god. I felt it." She retracted her hand with tears in her eyes. She watched the emotions on Carly's face. Elizabeth had to know. "Is motherhood all it's cracked up to be?"  
  
"What?" Carly asked confused.  
  
"I mean, is it worth giving up your life, as you know it, for?"  
  
"Elizabeth, where is this." Carly was cut off by the oven buzzer going off. She turned her head to the noise. "Are you cooking something?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. She'd set the timer as a reminder to check the tiny stick that would set the coarse of her life.  
  
"What's the timer for?"  
  
Elizabeth decided she couldn't do this alone. She motioned for Carly to follow her into the bathroom.  
  
When they reached the sink, Elizabeth couldn't force herself to look down. But obviously Carly could.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"What is it? What does it say?"  
  
There was a long pause before Carly managed a response. "Elizabeth, you're pregnant."  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter two

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Carly, I can't do this by myself." Elizabeth sat, with Carly, in the waiting room at General Hospital. When she had flipped out about being pregnant, Carly had convinced her she needed to get a blood test to be positive before she made any plans for the future. Carly was right about needing to be sure she was really in the baby way, but if she was, Elizabeth already knew what she had to do.  
  
"You won't have to, Elizabeth." Carly sent her a warm smile. "I realize I've not been the greatest friend to you over the years, but I'm here to help." She let a small giggle escape her lips. "And hey, maybe our babies will wind up as best friends."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't force a laugh. "Carly, I can't have this baby. I can't be a mother. Not when the father is someone I can't even look at." The tears Elizabeth had been fighting to stay back suddenly broke free of her blocks. How could this have happened to her? How could Ric have let this happen to her? It was his fault!  
  
That really wasn't fair. It wasn't all his fault. If anyone was to blame, it was her. They'd used protection most of the time, but every once in a while they wouldn't have any. Elizabeth was the one who would say, "screw it" and continue without a condom.  
  
Towards the end of their relationship they'd almost completely stopped using condoms. They hadn't seen the point. Elizabeth was on the pill. And they knew each other well enough to assume the other didn't have any STD's.  
  
God, how could she be so stupid? If her rape hadn't taught her anything else, of course it had, but for the sake of her point, it had taught her the importance of safe sex. The eighteen months after that terrible Valentine's Day she had to go in for three AIDs tests. That was the scariest time in her life.  
  
And then Jason had told her about Robin. She had only been with a man that she loved. She trusted him and turns out he'd had that dreadful curse. She had to pay because she wasn't responsible enough to use protection or at least go in for a test before hand.  
  
Didn't Elizabeth learn anything from those cheesy after-school movies her grandmother constantly forced her to watch? They were always tackling issues like safe sex.  
  
Now at age twenty-one, Elizabeth, who was very single, sat in the waiting room at the hospital counting the seconds before finding out for sure she was pregnant. She was having the child of a man she didn't even know. She had been stupid and naive again. She trusted when she shouldn't have. This was a time she really should have pulled back. But it's the same story over and over again for her. Ric was just another notch on her belt. Only this notch came in the form of stretch marks.  
  
Carly put her hand to Elizabeth's cheek. "You're not thinking about getting rid of the baby are you?"  
  
The fear in Carly's eyes made Elizabeth think. Could she abort her own child? Would she be able to live with the repercussions of this monumental decision?  
  
But the question that stood out even more in Elizabeth's mind was: How could she raise Ric's child without him being a part of her life?  
  
"Carly, I have to. How can I..." Elizabeth choked back the sobs that threatened to end her question. "How can I have Ric's child? How can I raise it and still keep my distance from the man? I can't have him in my life, Carly. I just can't do it."  
  
Carly put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "You can do it with my help. Ric doesn't have to know you're pregnant. Who's going to tell him?"  
  
"Carly, after about three or four months, no one will have to tell Ric I'm pregnant. He's kind of going to know." Elizabeth patted her still flat stomach.  
  
Carly laughed. "Seeing you, little miss twig, all fat and pregnant is going to be fun." Carly turned serious. "You can't get rid of this child Elizabeth. It's already a part of you. If you get rid of it, it'll be the worst thing you'll ever do. You'll never be able to forgive yourself.  
  
"So, Ric's a jerk and you don't want him in your baby's life. Great. But don't deny this baby a chance to live. Don't let Ric deny you the chance to love this new life growing inside of you. You'll regret it, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Carly. She knew what she was talking about. She had lost a child. She knew what it was like to love someone you'd never laid eyes on yet. And Elizabeth did. She loved this little baby growing inside of her already. She loved it with everything she had. Carly was right. If Elizabeth got rid of this life inside her, she'd regret it.  
  
Elizabeth was about to thank Carly for making this clear to her, but Dr. Meadows walked into the room.  
  
Elizabeth and Carly both quickly stood. "What did it say?" Elizabeth said impatiently.  
  
The doctor smiled. "You're having a baby in seven and a half months."  
  
Elizabeth wasn't shocked of course. The at-home test had told her she was pregnant, but even before then she knew. When her period was two days late, she knew. She felt that life inside her. She had already fallen in love with it. Elizabeth was pregnant. She was having a baby. Her baby, and no one else's.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith licked her bottom lip and smiled at the tall, dark, and handsome man that sat across the table from her. Oh, yes. Lorenzo was gorgeous. She was going to love working with him. Of course he couldn't hold a candle to Ric Lansing. Well, maybe a small candle. Lorenzo Alcazar would be a fun way to pass the time until Ric was hers again.  
  
"So, what brings you to Port Charles, Mr. Alcazar?" She gently ran her fingers over the exposed skin of his right arm. Nice and smooth. Faith had a strong urge to run her tongue along that same area, but decided against it. Maybe on the second date.  
  
Lorenzo smiled down at her hand, before looking her in the eyes. Dark, soulful eyes, he had. They just about made Faith fall back in her chair. "Call me Lorenzo, please." He took a small scan of the restaurant they were in. "This place is nice. What is it?"  
  
Faith gave her signature open-mouthed smirk. He was avoiding the question. That was fine. She'd have him screaming the answer soon enough. "Alessandro's. I opted for a less...PC populated dining spot. With your brother's popularity in this town, well you could get ambushed." She gave his wrist a small squeeze. "And I'm kind of in the mood to have you all to myself right now."  
  
Lorenzo laughed shyly. "Well, I suppose I'm flattered."  
  
Bad boys who played shy were so appealing. They were so fun to de-horse. Kind of like what she did for Ric. Maybe Lorenzo would turn out to be the same kind of challenge.  
  
"You should be." Faith motioned for the waiter to come over to their table. He obeyed. "Hi there..." She looked at his name tag. "...Chase. Would you mind wrapping up the food we ordered? We'll be taking it to go." She noticed a shocked look on Lorenzo's face. She kept her focus locked on the waiter.  
  
The boy smiled at her knowingly. Faith frequently came to this place with Ned when they were working together, and they never made it past the appetizer. "Of course, Mrs. Roscoe. It'll just take a minute."  
  
"Thanks, peach." She smiled after the boy, then looked back to Lorenzo. He still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hmm, she thought to herself. Headlights on a car. Keep that in mind. It could come in handy. "So, are you up for a trip to my hotel room? Lot more private."  
  
His jolted look was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile of his own. "Best offer I've had in a long time."  
  
See Ric, she explained in her head. This is how men were supposed to react to her charms. Ric's stupid actions were going to get his little princess in trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are so stupid!" Ric screamed at himself. He sat in the hallway outside of Elizabeth's studio. Any second she was going to walk up the stairs in Lucky's arms. Or maybe Zander's. She talked an awful lot about that Nik guy, too. Was she really out having a good time with one of them? He didn't know what he'd do if she came home with one of them. He'd lose it. He couldn't think of her with someone else. However that's all he's been able to think of while sitting out here waiting for her.  
  
He thought at first that she might not answer the door to him, so he made sure he was out of range of the eyehole. Then he put his head to the door so he could hear if she was moving around inside. But he didn't hear anything.  
  
Of course with this thick, steel door how could he hear anything? That was probably the point of it. Elizabeth had told him that she was kidnapped because of Jason, so he had the door put on.  
  
Wait, could she be with Jason? No. She wouldn't go back to him. But what if Ric had hurt her so much that she ran straight back to that robot? He would kill him if he laid a hand on his Elizabeth.  
  
Ric looked at his watch. It was 6:43pm. He'd been sitting at her door for over six hours now. He had looked at his watch when he was walking up the stairs on his way to her studio. It said 12:36pm. That means he had been there for six hours and seven minutes. So where is she? Where had she been all day? Was she avoiding him?  
  
Well, yeah. She was probably avoiding him, but she couldn't know he was going to be here.  
  
Maybe she did know he was here? Maybe she had come home and saw him sitting here. Maybe she ran away before he saw her.  
  
No, he had been staring at those stairs for most of the six hours---he looked at his watch---and nine minutes. And when he happened to glance away from them, his ears were picking up every sound that came from that direction. There's no way she would have gotten away fast enough and quiet enough.  
  
He should have gotten to her studio earlier. He would have too, if it weren't for his stupidity the night before. Thanks to that, his house had to be cleaned.  
  
He started with himself in the shower. He scrubbed all of Faith off of him. He couldn't have her there if he was going to be with Elizabeth. She deserved so much more. Then he cleaned the house from top to bottom. Faith started to let herself into his apartment whenever she wanted, so there's no saying what she managed to touch. And finally he replaced his mattress and bed sheets. Faith had rolled around there, so he had to get rid of them. He needed her gone from there.  
  
Ric heard a noise from the staircase. It sounded like giggling. He strained to here and...yes, that was Elizabeth. She was home. But she was with someone. Who was she with? It sounded like another woman.  
  
Carly? Elizabeth was laughing with Carly? But Carly and Elizabeth hated each other. Why were they together?  
  
Ric didn't care. Elizabeth was home. He needed her. He got up from his seat by the door, walked to her, and kissed her.  
  
TBC 


	4. chapter three

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Elizabeth didn't have time to think before Ric's lips were on hers. She couldn't fight the urgent caresses of his tongue demanding entry into her mouth. She didn't want to fight it. She forgot how much she loved his kisses. She missed the way she felt in his arms, the way her skin heated under his touch.  
  
She was about to reach her arms up around his neck and pull his body closer to hers when she remembered where she was. They were in the hallway with Carly. She had to be in complete shock. It had been at least a fifteen- second kiss at this point. So instead of using her raised arms to pull Ric close, she pushed him away.  
  
With their physical connection at a zero, she was able to think more clearly. All of the terrible things he'd done came rushing back to her. He made Carly think they'd slept together. He came to town to destroy his own brother. And she knew, was positive, that he'd slept with Faith Roscoe.  
  
"Ric, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth scanned the length of him. He looked terrible. Well, as terrible as he can look. For some reason his bad days always seemed to resemble anyone else's good days.  
  
His hair wasn't its usual gelled-to-spike self. The ends were curling over at the tips. If he would just let it grow a little longer it would be perfect.  
  
His eyes were accompanied by large, dark bags. Obviously Faith kept him up pretty late last night. Elizabeth tried to hide the instinctive jealousy that came with that nasty thought.  
  
He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a tight knit shirt that was riding up a ways, exposing his sexy, left side divot. Whoa, how she loved that perfect little spot. She had to fight the urge to run her hand along it.  
  
Obviously she let her eyes wonder his body a little too long. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she saw a mischievous smile dance onto his lips. Great, she chided herself. All I need is him thinking he has a chance with me.  
  
"I needed to see you." He sent a sharp glare toward Carly. "Alone."  
  
"I don't think so." Carly stood in front of Elizabeth protectively. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "There is no way I'm leaving Elizabeth alone with you."  
  
"Carly," Elizabeth smiled at her new friend as she turned to face her. "It's okay. I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone with this psycho, Liz." Carly insisted.  
  
"Thank you so much, Carly, for helping me today and for looking out for me now, but I kind of need to talk to Ric." Elizabeth gave her a knowing smile. She needed to tell Ric about the baby before he found out on his own. She knew she didn't owe him after everything he'd done, but she did owe her child's father a little respect. This was all for the new life growing inside of her.  
  
Carly still looked worried. "Are you sure?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yeah. I need to talk to him."  
  
Carly gave her a quick hug. "Give me a call later. You have my cell and home numbers, right?" Elizabeth just nodded again. "Okay. Bye Liz." She shot a disgusted look in Ric's direction, before turning and walking down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth turned back to Ric. "Maybe we should go inside."  
  
Elizabeth slowly walked past Ric and made her way to the door. She felt him come up behind her, but he didn't touch her. He just stood there, breathing. But that was enough. Feeling the heat of his body, the warmth of his breath, it was enough to make her lose all conscious thinking.  
  
But she had to stay focused. She couldn't lose control. Not now. Not with him ever again.  
  
When she pushed the door open, she quickly stepped out of his reach. She threw her coat and purse on the couch. She started to turn around. "There's something I have to..." Elizabeth watched as Ric pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and exposed his arms. "Oh my god, Ric. What happened?" His arms were covered in rashes and cuts.  
  
Elizabeth ran to his side. "What are these? Did someone do this to you?" She ran her hands along his arms. He didn't seem to flinch in pain.  
  
It was Sonny, she knew it. He sent Jason to do this to Ric. But why was he so bruised? Elizabeth remembered seeing Zander after his attack by Jason. The hitman knew how to make it hurt without leaving marks. He was trained to do that. So why had he made an exception with Ric?  
  
"I, um, I have something I have to tell you." Ric paused for a second to rub his forehead, then went on quickly. "I slept with Faith Roscoe last night."  
  
His words hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks. He did it. He really did it. She'd been telling herself that he did all day to prepare herself for when he said it, but for all of her efforts, she was still crushed.  
  
However, as destroyed as she was, she managed a reply. "She did that to you?"  
  
Ric looked down at his arms and then back at Elizabeth. His movements were quick and edgy and his voice was so rapid she could barely keep up.  
  
"No. I did this. I wanted to get rid of her off of my skin. I was disgusted with myself. I needed her off of me, so when I had you back I would be clean. I want you back. I need you back, Elizabeth. You're my life."  
  
He did that to himself? she asked silently. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Did he need help? Whatever problem he had, she couldn't help. She had a child to think about now.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth tried to sound as icy as she could. "I don't want or need you."  
  
"Elizabeth, no. Please. You love me too. You need me."  
  
He went to her and pulled her into another explosive kiss. He let his hands roam her body and pull her tight against him. Elizabeth could feel his erection against her stomach.  
  
What was he doing? What was she doing? This wasn't right. No matter how much she wanted to be in his arms, she had to stay away from him. She needed to stay away from him.  
  
Elizabeth tried to push him away, but he kept a tight hold on her. "I need you, Elizabeth. Please don't push me away. I love you. You're everything to me." He kissed her again, and let his hands swiftly drift up her shirt.  
  
"No, we can't. It's just...this is wrong." She tried to explain between feverish kisses. Her hands were securely wrapped around his upper arms, but for the life of her she couldn't remember if they were initially put there to push him away or pull him closer.  
  
Either way he was there, planted firmly to her front side, and he didn't seem to be going anywhere.  
  
His hands began to roughly massage the skin below the wire in her bra. She moaned into his mouth. "Oh god...Ric..."  
  
Ric trailed harsh kisses down her neck. "I need you. I can't explain it, but I need you more than I've ever needed you. You're all I have left, Elizabeth."  
  
She ignored the heavy throb between her legs that started at the sound of his hoarse voice uttering her name. She couldn't do this. He just said it. She was all he had left. She was his consolation prize. Oh hey, I can't make Sonny pay like I want, but there's Elizabeth. She follows me around like a lost puppy. Why not take her for another ride?  
  
Well there was no way in hell she was going to settle for second best. Not this time. She used her hands that were still firmly planted on his arms to shove him away from her. He must not have been prepared---obviously! She was all over him the second before---because he stumbled and eventually fell to the floor.  
  
She briskly walked to his side, and began to lay into him---a mixture of pain, anger, desire, and love coating her words. "How dare you?! Things aren't working quite like you'd like with Sonny---you don't have his wife to blackmail, his sister to kidnap, or his best friend to annoy, since they're all on to you---so you came back to me. Innocent, naive, sick in love Elizabeth who'll gladly bed you again. I mean, afterall, you are a smart, Harvard-educated lawyer, and I'm merely a stupid, small-town waitress, right? Bet you have girls like me---lost in love---scattered all around the globe, don't you Ric? Tell me something, Ric, did they risk their lives by helping you escape mobsters, too? Or was that just an added bonus since I know your brother? Did you ever really care about me? Or was I just a way to pass the time?"  
  
Elizabeth had been too busy hurling insults to notice Ric. He was sitting on the floor, knees against his chest, hands covering his face, shaking in hysterical sobs.  
  
Elizabeth froze. She didn't know what to do. Ric was always so controlled, so strong. Now he was acting like a child who'd lost his favorite toy.  
  
"Ric?" She asked tentatively as she knelt beside him. "Ric, are you okay?"  
  
Without looking up, Ric began to speak quickly, without pausing. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't everything to me. I love you. I love you so much. I've been an idiot, a fool. You are so perfect and beautiful. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who will always put you first. I've been such a jerk. I let my need for revenge ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry."  
  
Ric continued his verbal self-abuse, while Elizabeth pulled his trembling body to hers. She ran her hands soothingly down his back and through his hair and spoke softly, reassuringly in his ear. "It's going to be okay, Ric. Shhh. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
She only wished she could believe her own words.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo walked along the docks with Faith. He had the bag full of food in his right hand, and his left arm was wrapped tightly around the blonde's small waist.  
  
He smiled to himself. Only three hours in Port Charles and he'd already secured himself a warm bed to return to after a hard day of revenge.  
  
Ah, yes. Revenge. It was obvious his presence in this tiny hole-in-the- ground town was no coincidence. Even Blonde picked up on it. She could be useful. The mob moll hated the right people.  
  
Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.  
  
They were just as responsible for his brother's murder as they were for Faith's husband's untimely death. Sure, they didn't push Luis off of his balcony---the crazy lawyer would pay as well, of course---but they were the reason he was in Port Charles in the first place.  
  
Then of course there was Jasper Jacks and Brenda Barrett. That little twit, and her obsession with Corinthos and Jacks, is what forced his brother to come to this dreadful place and get on the wrong side of a nutcase. But he couldn't hurt Brenda. Out of respect for his brother, and his love for the brunette, he'd leave her alone. Besides, one look at that knockout, and he'd change his mind. There was something about that exotic beauty that rubbed him the right way.  
  
And last, but definitely not least, there was Ric Lansing. That prick was going to pay from trying to steal from his brother. One year in that South American prison is going to seem like a walk in the park when Lorenzo was finished with him.  
  
"No, you're dead. I know you're dead! Alexis killed you!"  
  
Lorenzo turned his attention to the screaming blonde standing at the top of the staircase at the docks. God, he sighed to himself. Was there any woman in this beatnik town that did not bleach her hair?  
  
"Oh," Faith started with fake sympathy. "I think Mrs. Corinthos has seen a ghost."  
  
Carly Corinthos. Famous mob moll. So this is the seductress that Sonny chose over the lovely Ms. Barrett. Not bad. Small figure---with the exception of her, obviously, pregnant belly. Her face had a slightly cartoon-ish look, but her eyes made up for it. Beautiful, dark, soulful. Eyes you just want to get lost in. Good choice, Mr. Corinthos.  
  
Well, that wasn't true. Lorenzo would have chosen Brenda over the blonde anyday. He had a thing for brunettes.  
  
Lorenzo put on a lost, confused, even a little hurt, expression. He let go of Faith's waist. "Um, Mrs. Corinthos, is it? I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with my brother, Luis. I'm Lorenzo Alcazar."  
  
He walked up the stairs toward the scared blonde, but she backed away from his extended hand.  
  
"No. You stay the hell away from me, Luis...Lorenzo...whoever the hell you are." She shot a glare towards Faith, then looked back at him. "You being here---and with her---you are up to no good, and you better get the hell out of town while you still can because you better believe my husband will eliminate you before you can hurt any of us."  
  
"I'm sorry that I scared you, Mrs. Corinthos, but I promise that I mean no harm." Playing nice and innocent was so much fun. "I'm simply here to wrap up some business my brother left behind. I know he hurt you and your family, but I can assure you I'm only here to make things right."  
  
"Like hell! You better watch your back. My husband's enemies have a nasty habit of winding up gone!" With that she took off in the opposite direction that she arrived from.  
  
Lorenzo turned back toward Faith who was looking at him with eyes full of hunger. Yeah, he was good.  
  
"Wow. You play good so well." Her eyes gave a little jump like fire had shot through them.  
  
"Play good?" He smiled at her. "Who said I was playing?"  
  
"Oh please." She was obviously done playing stupid. "You show up in town six months after your dear brothers untimely fall from the balcony of his suite at the PC Hotel, and you expect me to believe you're not out for blood?"  
  
"Mrs. Roscoe," He said with all of the innocence he could muster. "Like I told Mrs. Corinthos, I'm only here to make things right."  
  
And the only way to make things right is to pay back the people that killed his brother.  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter four

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to Kelly's and walked inside. She grimaced when she saw the irksome blonde sitting behind the counter staring off into space. Maybe it's been slow and Courtney will want to leave early, Elizabeth prayed.  
  
She looked around the diner. Not busy right now. There was a man with his head in a newspaper sitting at the table closest to the door. Probably a newbie. The regulars tended to sit at the counter when they were alone. That way they could talk to the waitresses.  
  
The only other occupied table consisted of a young couple. Elizabeth recognized them as Georgie Jones and Dillon Quartermaine. They made such an adorable pair. They reminded her of Lucky and herself at that age. So in love, so untouchable, so clueless. Elizabeth hoped the real world gave them enough time to build a foundation before ripping their perfect world apart. Soon enough they'd understand heartache and pain.  
  
Elizabeth understood both emotions all too well, and she was only twenty- one years old.  
  
"Hey Courtney." Elizabeth smiled as politely as possible. She really didn't feel like arguing with her anymore. It's not like she was still hung up on Jason. Ric was the one breaking her heart these days.  
  
Of course she was managing to break his just as much. God, the way he was acting the night before scared the hell out of her. He sat in her arms for hours just crying and verbally degrading himself. He kept telling her how unworthy he was to touch her, or even look at her, and how she deserved so much better than him. If he'd told her that just before he broke down, she would have agreed. But when she saw him so destroyed, she couldn't do anything but tell him everything was okay, and it wasn't his fault.  
  
They fell asleep in the same position on the floor, her holding him. When she woke up, however, she was laying on her couch with a blanket covering her. And Ric was gone.  
  
She thought about stopping by his apartment before work, but she didn't know what she'd say. She could tell him she loved him and that they would work everything out, but she didn't know if they could. She didn't know if she'd ever forget everything he'd done.  
  
"So," Courtney started. By the look on her face, she wasn't excited to see Elizabeth. The feeling was very mutual. "I heard you and Carly bonded yesterday."  
  
The blonde's face gave the impression that she was trying to raise an eyebrow in angry curiosity, however, she wasn't pulling it off. The appearance the action created reminded Elizabeth of one of those Mr. Potatohead dolls where you could put the face on in strange, unnatural places. She couldn't hold in a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Courtney demanded.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth forgot where she was. When she looked up to see Courtney, she pulled herself out of her childhood flashback. "Oh, nothing. Just a joke I heard the other day." She lied. Not that Courtney caught her untruthful statement. Courtney was fairly dense. Not much squeezed its way through her thick skull.  
  
Maybe that's why her and Jason got along so well. They were both pretty--- Elizabeth searched for a polite way to put it---less-than-average in the IQ department. Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd been so hung up on the "scholar" for so long. Must have been the bike...and maybe the jacket.  
  
Ric had a leather jacket. He looked much better in his than Jason could ever hope for himself.  
  
Plus Ric was mature, intelligent, gorgeous, funny, interesting...  
  
And a liar. Something he and Jason had in common. Something Lucky also shared with them. Why was it that she always went for the bad boys? Even her one-night-stand, Zander, had been on the wrong side of the law on more than one occasion. There was something just so...sexy about that dangerous edge. Too bad it went hand-in-hand with dishonesty.  
  
But it was Ric's betrayal that had left the deepest cut in Elizabeth. There was something so different about this breakup. In the past, she'd always found someone to fall back on. When Lucky "died," she had Nik. When that didn't work, she met Jason. When Lucky slept with Sarah, Jason had come back. When Jason was being his you-need-to-stay-away-from-me-my- life-is-too-dangerous-self, she rebounded to Zander. And then the final breakup with Jason drove her into Ric's arms. But this time, there wasn't anyone. Sure, she could probably find someone. Like that guy with his head in the paper, he could want a fling.  
  
But the problem wasn't with finding a rebound guy, it was with Elizabeth. She didn't want a rebound. All she wanted was Ric. She's never felt so connected, so in love with anyone before. It's just too bad that when she finally found the guy that she'd been searching for her entire life, he was exactly what she had been praying he wasn't: a liar, just like the rest of them.  
  
"Elizabeth, did you hear me?" Courtney pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts again.  
  
"What? No. What did you say?" She finally pulled off her jacket and placed it in back with her purse underneath it. She walked to the counter and put on her apron while Courtney repeated her early request.  
  
"Do you mind if I go home? It's been dead all day, and Jason..." Her voice rose a few octaves when she said her lover's name. Elizabeth just laughed to herself. It was rather funny to think of how upset she used to get when Courtney would do something like that. "...wants to spend some time together. We're getting married you know."  
  
"Really?" She kind of had that idea. Carly had mentioned it the day before. "That's great." Elizabeth said with all honesty. If someone in this world could find a little happiness, she was glad for them. Even if she wasn't one of those people. "I really do wish you well."  
  
Courtney did the Mr. Potatohead, eyebrow thing again. "What's with you today? You're being so...nice."  
  
"Why can't I be happy for you?" Elizabeth asked, but went on before the confused blonde could answer. "I mean, I'm not in love with Jason. Frankly, I never was. I cared about him, sure, but I was just hurt that the two of you went behind my back. I'm over that now. I have too many other things on my plate to fret over these days."  
  
"You mean like what Ric did?" She almost sounded concerned. Elizabeth should have known better. "Leave it to you to find the sickest of the whole bunch of eligibles in Port Charles." She laughed wickedly before grabbing her jacket and purse and walking toward the exit.  
  
The man sitting at the table alone lowered his newspaper. Courtney glared at him, before shoving her way through the door. Elizabeth craned her head to the side to see the mystery man that, for some reason, peaked her interest, but he raised the paper back up before she could get a good look.  
  
Who was he? The question kept pounding through her head. If he would just lower that damn paper and glance back here for a second, she could get to work. Something inside her wouldn't let her mind move on.  
  
When she saw the coffee cup sitting in front of him, Elizabeth got an idea. She picked up the coffeepot and strode to his table.  
  
"Would you like some more coffee?" She tried to peek around his newspaper, but she could almost swear he pulled it closer to him.  
  
"Sure," he said simply.  
  
That voice. It was so familiar. She knew that voice. But where...  
  
When she started to fill his cup, she saw his newspaper---out of the corner of her eye---lower slightly. She glanced at him in mid-pour and froze.  
  
He was dead. She knew he was dead. How was he here? How was he not gone? How was Luis Alcazar sitting in Kelly's reading a newspaper?  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, Miss?" Lorenzo smiled at the frightened brunette spilling coffee all over the table.  
  
God she was beautiful. How had he missed her entering the diner? He was obviously too busy observing Morgan's ditzy other half. Another reason to hate the stupid blonde.  
  
"Oh, my goodness," The waitress started. "I'm so sorry. I um...let me go get something to clean that up." She raced behind the counter.  
  
Lorenzo watched the girl walk behind the counter and search for a rag. She was so innocent, so pure. He hated that the mere sight of him scared her.  
  
He found himself wondering who she was? Where she lived? Who she went home to at night?  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, sir." She nervously started to clean the table in front of him.  
  
He grabbed her hand, and she gasped. "Obviously you think I'm someone I'm not."  
  
"What?" She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"My name is Lorenzo Alcazar. You probably know my late brother, Luis."  
  
"You're brother?" Lorenzo nodded his head. The girl let out a relieved sigh. Did everyone in town hate Luis? "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about the coffee." She looked down at their joined hands and pulled hers away. "Um...so why are you here in Port Charles?"  
  
Wow. Forward little thing. He liked it. "Just wrapping up a little business that Luis left behind. Did you know him?" Obviously she did.  
  
"Um...not really. He had me kidnapped once, but that's about it." All of the fear in her eyes was replaced by anger. "You said you were in town to finish his business? And his business was to kill Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks. Is that what you plan to do?"  
  
He smiled up at her. Very forward indeed. He found that incredibly sexy. "No. That's not what I'm here to do. I want to make amends for my brother's poor behavior."  
  
"Poor behavior?" Her eyes doubled in size. "You make it sound like he said some things that upset a couple of people. That 'poor behaved' brother of yours had me locked in a crypt because I knew that he tried to have a friend of mine killed! And I was an easy way to get at Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan!"  
  
How was she connected to Corinthos and Morgan? Maybe his attraction to her could come in handy. If he could only get her name...  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss..." He paused, indicating he wanted something to call her. She only raised an eyebrow at him. God, she was even gorgeous when she was pissed. It would be so easy to throw her on this table and ravish her over and over...  
  
He cleared his throat and resituated himself so she wouldn't see the reaction his dirty fantasy was having on his lower half. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. That is why I'm here. I'm fully aware of what my brother is...was. I'm in Port Charles to make things right with the people he hurt the most."  
  
"You can't make something like that right, Lorenzo." What a spitfire? He just loved a woman who said exactly what was on her mind. Now if he could only figure out how she was connected to Corinthos and Morgan.  
  
"You're probably right." He paused, sending her an apologetic smile. She wasn't budging. "You said that my brother went after you because you were an easy way to get at Corinthos and Morgan. Are they family?"  
  
She looked at him for a long time before responding. "No. Sonny and Jason have been close friends of mine for a long time. Well, they were. I used to sort of date Jason."  
  
Elizabeth Webber! The realization of who the cute brunette was hit him like a ton of bricks. Her name always popped up on Morgan's history reports as a way to hurt him. Plus Luis had mentioned her several times. "She's exactly your type," he would tell Lorenzo on their phone conversations. He should have listened.  
  
"Used to?" He raised an eyebrow that implied he was interested. She obviously liked bad boys. And Lorenzo was as bad as they came.  
  
"Yeah." She didn't offer anymore of an explanation. She was going to make him work. That's okay. He loved a challenge.  
  
"So are you..." Before he could ask her about her dating status, the door to the restaurant swung open and in walked Mrs. Carly Corinthos. Just great, he thought. All he needed was someone to ruin his connection with Elizabeth.  
  
"Liz, stay away from him!" The cartoonish blonde screeched. Oh, not again.  
  
"Carly, it's okay. He's not who you think he is." Elizabeth tried to explain. Lorenzo looked up at her. She was defending him. So she felt the connection too.  
  
"He's Lorenzo Alcazar, Luis' twin brother."  
  
"So you do know who he is." Elizabeth gave out a weak laugh. The sound of her giggle sent warm jolts through his entire body. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had that effect on him.  
  
"Liz, listen. He's just as dangerous as his brother." If she wasn't pregnant, Lorenzo could think of about a million horrible things to do to her right now.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, I thought I explained to you that I'm not here to hurt you or your family. I'm just trying to make peace." When he stood to walk closer to her, she backed away.  
  
"And I thought I explained to you that I don't buy your act for a second. You're up to something, Lorenzo, and I told my husband about you." She looked at Elizabeth. "Sonny had a background check done on him and he's just as dangerous as Luis."  
  
The fear was back in Elizabeth's eyes. Stupid blonde, he screamed to himself. Now he'd have to work twice as hard to get Elizabeth.  
  
"Listen, Ms. Webber..."  
  
"Wait." Elizabeth cut him off. "How did you know my last name was Webber? Carly called me Liz."  
  
God damnit! he screamed at himself. How had me made such a foolish mistake?  
  
"Lorenzo Alcazar."  
  
He turned around to face the familiar voice that stood in the doorway. Lorenzo looked the man over. He looked a little tired, worn out. Obviously Port Charles hadn't been too good to him.  
  
He smiled at his old 'friend.' "Long time no see, Mr. Lansing."  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter five

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
"I guess I should have expected you soon or later." Ric stated in a repulsed tone. He looked his ex-employer's equally---if not more so--- devious brother over. With his expensive Italian suit and gelled hair, Ric could almost assume Lorenzo Alcazar was trying to steal his look. However, formal was not Lorenzo's style. That was Luis. Lorenzo was more laid- back. He was obviously out to impress.  
  
And what in the hell was he doing anywhere near Elizabeth? He must know about her connection to Ric. He was here to avenge his brother's death, and he just figured hurting Ric would be a fun side activity. But there was no way Ric was going to let him hurt Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, my brother was murdered here six months ago, Ric. I think it's safe to say I have a right to see where my brother spent his last days." Lorenzo gave a side-glance toward Elizabeth. He looked her up and down and smiled shyly at her.  
  
She smiled back looking a little uncomfortable, then glanced at Ric, her eyes pleading for assistance with the creepy criminal.  
  
"And get revenge on the people you blame for his fall, am I right?" Before Lorenzo could answer, Ric went into lawyer mode and continued. "Let's see. You have to go after Alexis Davis for actually pushing him. Nevermind the fact that she was declared mentally unstable, and your brother killed her sister and left her alone in the snow, pregnant and immobile.  
  
"Then there's Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks." Ric went on with false enthusiasm. "I mean they are the reason he was in Port Charles in the first place. He had to destroy the two men that held Ms. Barrett's heart.  
  
"Speaking of Ms. Barrett, have you been to see Brenda? Yeah, she's out of the country now. No track to scout her out, either." Ric was ashamed to admit he'd tried to look her up. He thought she would be a great way to get at Sonny and Jason. But it was useless. Jason must have given her another identity so she'd be safe.  
  
"And we can't forget Jason Morgan. He was married to Brenda! I'm sure Luis didn't like that. Plus, he kind of goes hand-in-hand with Sonny, doesn't he?" Ric laughed. He loved taunting this jackass.  
  
"And last, but hopefully not least, there's me." Ric let out a humorous, exasperated sigh. "Can't forget the man who stole from you and your brother. The man who was in Port Charles to---among other things---kill Luis." He glanced at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye to gage her reaction to this revelation. She seemed unfazed to figure out Ric had planned to kill Alcazar himself.  
  
Ric crossed one arm across his chest and let the other tap on his chin. "Now, what I'm curious to know is, why would your brother let me out of prison? Did he think I would forget that he locked me in that hellhole? He thought I'd just help him pursue my brother with a vengeance and let him go? Bet you told him I couldn't be trusted, though. But Luis didn't listen, as usual. I mean, we all know how stubborn Luis can be, don't we Lorenzo?" Ric finally paused.  
  
Lorenzo, who'd been standing with his arms crossed, wearing an amused smile, spoke. "Are you done, Ric?"  
  
Ric pretended to really ponder his question. "Well, I think I am. I think I covered everyone you'd want to go after." He glanced at Elizabeth and Carly, who had been listen to the men's exchange. "I covered everyone right?" He noticed Elizabeth try and hold back a slight giggle. He smiled at her before turning back to his enemy. "Yeah. I think I'm done."  
  
"As I informed the ladies..."  
  
Ric cut him off. "Yeah, about the ladies. If you come anywhere near Elizabeth or Carly ever again, the police will need dental records to identify you." Ric smiled at him.  
  
Lorenzo just smiled back. Lorenzo Alcazar was many things, but a chicken was not one of them. It's a good thing Ric wasn't either. He knew this fight was long from over.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should get going." Lorenzo smiled at Elizabeth. "Good- bye Elizabeth. I'm sure I'll see you around."  
  
"No, you won't if you know what's good for you." Ric followed a smiling Lorenzo to the exit and closed the door behind him. He went back at Elizabeth and Carly; his light mood gone. "Are you two all right?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Well, entertained actually. I haven't seen a closer outcome of the Whose-the-bigger-man? contest ever. I mean, at the end, I still don't know who can pee farther." Carly joined her in a loud round of giggles.  
  
Ric smiled slightly then turned serious again. "Um...Lorenzo might seem like an okay guy, but he's ten times more dangerous than his brother."  
  
Carly smiled at him. It was a warm, concerned, almost friendly smile. "I know. Sonny had him checked out. He actually knew about him, but never went to in-depth about him since he wasn't around. Guess he should have."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "I don't get it. He seems so kind. He actually apologized for his brother kidnapping me."  
  
Ric wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "Luis did what?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You weren't in town back then." Elizabeth smiled at him. It was like she was reminding him that she was okay now. "It was last summer. They were using Zander and I to get to Jason and Sonny."  
  
Ric just stared at Elizabeth for a long moment. She was so brave, so strong. She kept all of her heartache and pain bottled up inside of her. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and block her from the rest of the world and all of its evil.  
  
But he knew he couldn't. He had become part of that evil. He had become one of those things that Elizabeth dealt with and locked away. He couldn't hurt her anymore.  
  
"I need to go."  
  
Elizabeth looked upset. "Why, Ric? You just got here."  
  
"Yeah, but I shouldn't have come." He tried to stop himself too, but he had to see her. He wanted to explain to her why he'd left the night before, but now that he was standing in front of her, he just wanted to spare her from having to see him.  
  
And that's why he didn't stay with her through the whole night. He woke up in her arms so happy. Then he remembered why he had been there. What he had acted like the night before. He couldn't face her when he'd acted like such a fool. She deserved better.  
  
"Then why did you come?" Elizabeth put her hand in his. He saw her look down at his arm and then quickly back to his face. She remembered the cuts and rashes that covered him, he realized. He saw pain in her eyes. He had to get out of there.  
  
He pulled his hand from hers. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right, and to apologize, but I really have to go. I have some errands to run." Ric practically ran out of Kelly's.  
  
When Ric rounded the corner by the docks, he spotted a familiar, annoying blonde. He slowly and quietly turned around and took the long way to his apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Faith stood on the docks looking out into the water. She had her hands behind her back and her right leg twisted around her left, the front tip tapping forcefully against the ground.  
  
This was her favorite spot in all of Port Charles. Ric Lansing made at least one trip past there everyday on his way to and from appointments and revenge plots. So she stood there waiting for him to come along.  
  
She missed him leaving his apartment this morning because of his late night last night. He didn't get home until four thirty this morning. Then he stood at his window for an hour before retiring to his bedroom. It wasn't until then that she abandoned her place outside of his apartment window and returned to her hotel room. When she finally woke up this morning and reached his place, he was already gone.  
  
Probably following after the little bobble-head. What he saw in the little twit was beyond her. She was like a child. So innocent, so pure, so boring!  
  
Faith heard heavy, man-like footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Lorenzo approaching her. She couldn't hide her disappointment.  
  
"Oh, it's you. You know, I'm not really..."  
  
Lorenzo cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and began an oral exploration.  
  
"Come on." He said pulling her towards the stairs and no doubtedly back to her hotel room.  
  
She thought about saying no. If she left with him, she would miss Ric again. But no self-respecting woman would ignore the itch down below Lorenzo's kiss provoked.  
  
"Yes, sir." She smiled and followed him from her favorite spot.  
  
TBC 


	7. chapter six

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
Ric walked through the door to his apartment and slammed it behind him. Why in the hell was Lorenzo Alcazar looking at Elizabeth like that? If he thought for one second that Ric would let him go anywhere near her, he was nuts. He just needed to keep his filthy, no-good hands off of his sweet, precious Elizabeth.  
  
There he goes again. His Elizabeth. Like she was his property. She wasn't even his lover anymore. He'd completely lost her. All because he was so hell-bent on destroying his big brother.  
  
Ric rested his hands on his desk and forced himself to breathe. Slow, even breaths. In, out, in, out...  
  
But the breathing didn't help. The anger started to rise in his chest. He could feel the hate grow and consume his entire body. He clenched his jaw, when his arms started to shake. He was so stupid. He let his obsession with Sonny---his need for revenge---destroy his only chance to turn everything around. And now that he's hit rock bottom, Lorenzo strolls into town. Would Elizabeth be fool enough to fall for Lorenzo's lies? Would she let him into her heart like she let Ric in? Would she let him touch her...  
  
Ric didn't feel his arms tighten. He was too busy torturing himself with ridiculous questions to notice when they made a quick sweep over the surface of his desk and propelled the contents onto the floor. But when they went back to clear the remaining items as well, something caught his eye. Elizabeth. She was in the picture frame still standing on the corner of his desk. It was both of them from their first date at an open-mike night. They had one of those picture booths where you get the four small snapshots. He had a frame made to fit them.  
  
He smiled. He felt the darkness that threatened to consume him entirely start to slip away. It was because of her. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't lose her. She was the one person who could save him from himself.  
  
But how could he get her back? He'd messed everything up with her. He couldn't believe he'd been such a fool to make her feel like she wasn't the most important thing in his life, in the world. It was right when he was about to surrender to his anger again, when the idea hit him.  
  
It's perfect. He just had to set everything right. He had to show everyone that he was done with revenge. He had to show Elizabeth that she was all that mattered to him now. Ric walked to the fireplace and hit the small button that opened the secret storage drawer. He grabbed the bloody tire iron that was used to kill Fowler and placed it inside the jacket he still wore. With his positive thinking in overdrive, Ric exited his apartment and prepared to do something he thought he'd never do. He was going to make peace with Sonny.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorenzo rolled off of Faith and collapsed on the bed beside her. It took him a couple of minutes to control the heavy panting his quickie with the blonde had generated. She was really something. She was like a wild animal. She knew when to go fast, when to slow down, when to go up, when to fall down.  
  
But no matter how great she was between the sheets, she wasn't Elizabeth. She didn't have that sweet, wholesome, purity that sent his desire into overdrive. He wanted---correction: needed---her. He had to drive himself deeper and deeper into her core, and he would revel in her high-pitched voice shouting his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
"God you know what you're doing." Faith interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at his bedmate. Her sweaty hair was clinging to her neck, and her eyes were slightly glazed over. She let her hands run down the front of her body, before turning to him and smiling seductively. "I suppose you've had about as much practice as I have."  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to talk." Lorenzo swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He slid himself into the jeans he had been wearing. Faith was okay for a rump in the sack every now and then, but after-sex conversation with her---as he'd experienced the night before---was almost unsurvivable. It was all about how great he was and how he was almost as good as her. He really wasn't in the mood for it. He was only with her now because Elizabeth had given him a hard-on he couldn't ignore.  
  
"Oh god! You damn men are all the same! You want to fuck, but after that its 'shut-up Faith!'" She rose quickly from the bed and began to pull her clothes on in an angry rage.  
  
Lorenzo smiled at her. "You have men tell you to shut-up after sex often?" He raised a curious eyebrow to her. He didn't doubt the answer to his question was yes.  
  
"Oh, just one recently. Most men find me positively stimulating in bed and conversation." She picked up the comb on her dresser and began brushing through her silky, blonde locks. "You and Ric Lansing should start of club!"  
  
Lorenzo froze at the name. Ric Lansing. She had slept with Ric? The same Ric that Lorenzo planned to destroy? He had to know more about this little encounter. "Ric Lansing, huh? Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"Ha, hardly. God forbid he give up on chasing the stupid, childish brunette of his long enough to enjoy himself a little." Faith threw her comb back on the nightstand and walked over to Lorenzo. "He---just like you---can't handle someone as complicated and passionate as me."  
  
So, Mr. Lansing has a heart. He actually fell in love. That could come in handy. Lorenzo smiled down at Faith. "Did it ever occur to you that he could be in love with.what did you say the girls name was?"  
  
"Elizabeth Webber.and he's not in love with her. She's a passing amusement."  
  
Lorenzo nearly pissed himself when he heard Elizabeth's name. So Mr. Lansing had a purpose for verbally assaulting him in the diner. He was in love with the fiery brunette that had stolen Lorenzo's heart as well. Interesting.  
  
"And what do you plan to do about that?" He inquired. If she were planning a way to get them separated, he'd love to help.  
  
"Killing the little bimbo, of course." Faith said non-chalantly, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. "God my lips are so dry today. Did they feel dry to you?"  
  
Lorenzo didn't answer. He couldn't let her kill Elizabeth. He had to think of a way to keep her occupied until he could get rid of Ric.  
  
"I don't think that's a really great idea." He started. "I mean, if she ends up dead, he'll undoubtedly blame you."  
  
"But what else can I do? If she's still around, dropping little pieces of hope at his feet, he'll continue to follow her around like a lost puppy." Faith sighed loudly and dropped to her bed.  
  
"Well, I could help you out." Lorenzo smiled mischievously at the blonde.  
  
She looked up, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I happen to have a way with women. I could charm her away from him while you charm him into bed because we all know you have a way with men."  
  
"Yeah, well, you don't know little miss ice princess. She's more stuck on Ric than he is on her. She's just playing hard to get right now because he lied to her." Faith's eyes reflected her disappointment.  
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He said with complete honesty. Not many women had the power to turn him down. He wasn't going to let Elizabeth Webber be any different.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, would you look at me? Elizabeth, stop!"  
  
Elizabeth stopped clearing tables to look over at Carly. "Yeah?"  
  
Carly let out a slightly amused, slightly worried laugh. "God, where have you been? I've been calling your name for about a minute."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her. "Well Carly, I realize you don't have much experience, but I'm working." She over enunciated the last word to emphasize mock explanation.  
  
"Ha ha!" Carly glared at her. "I know what working is. I have to run that club downstairs, you know." Elizabeth just smiled at her while walking behind the counter. "Anyway, you've been sort of quiet since Ric left."  
  
Well Carly, that's because I've been trying to fight the urge to run over to his apartment, jump into his arms, and tell him how much I love him and can't live without him, Elizabeth said to herself. Carly wouldn't understand why she still wanted to be with Ric after everything that he'd done---mostly because one of the people Ric hurt most was Carly.  
  
"I'm trying to make this place as clean as possible because I'm not in the mood to hear Courtney whine." Elizabeth noticed Carly bite her lip and turn away. "Oh, Carly, I'm sorry. I know she's your friend. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."  
  
Carly looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "No, um, I was just staying quiet out of respect for Sonny. She gets on my nerves, too." They both laughed. "Just be lucky she doesn't like you. If she did, she'd be following you around like a lost puppy. I swear that girl does not have one original idea!"  
  
Elizabeth went into another round of giggles. She'd never heard Carly talk like this about Courtney. She'd assumed the four of them---Carly, Sonny, Jason, and Courtney---were a happy little family. Obviously not.  
  
"But enough about her. What happened with Lorenzo before I got here?" Carly asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought he was Luis, and he corrected me." And he kept scanning the length of her body with his scary, obsessed, excited eyes that made Elizabeth want to run and hide. She thought at one point he was going to throw her down on the table and try to take her right there in Kelly's.  
  
"Oh, he just gives me the creeps." Elizabeth saw a shutter run through Carly's body at the same time she felt one of her own. "I mean, there's the fact that he looks so much like his brother, but there's something else. Something so...disturbing in his eyes. It's like...he comes off as this nice guy, but it's all a cover for something far scarier than Luis. Luis was capable of love. He was sick, but I really think he loved Brenda. I could see it in his eyes. But Lorenzo...I don't think its love he can feel. Only sick, possessive obsession."  
  
Elizabeth felt another shutter run down her spine. Carly saw it in his eyes, too. She just hoped his obsessions were fleeting.  
  
"Anyway," Elizabeth broke the silence that had fallen between them. "How early did your weird pregnancy cravings come? Because all day I have been craving French fries dipped in peanut butter and chocolate."  
  
Carly went into a loud round of laughs. "I only wish! Sonny makes me eat healthy crap! I tried to make a pizza the other night and he kicked me out of the kitchen."  
  
"Well, you can come over to my studio anytime you want, and I'll smuggle you some sweet stuff." Elizabeth's face went serious. "I'm going to be a horrible mother. I'm going to be the kind that let's my child eat whatever he or she wants."  
  
Carly's continued laughing got even louder. "I'll loan Sonny to you for a couple of weeks and he'll straighten you out. You'll be forcing fruits and vegetables on the littlest Webber in no time." She started to laugh again, but stopped when she noticed Elizabeth hadn't joined her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyes to look at Carly again. "Huh? Oh, nothing." When Carly raised an eyebrow at her, she decided to tell the truth. "Okay, you said 'the littlest Webber,' and it just made me think of Ric. I mean, is this child going to be named Webber? Am I going to deny Ric the chance to have his first born take his name?"  
  
"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Elizabeth started to lie---and say no---but Carly's reassuring smile made her change her mind. "Yes. And I know that he's done so many things wrong. Most of them to you and your family. Like making you think that he'd slept with you. Letting it go so far as to having you believe you were raped. I know what that's like. And I hate that he did that, but that's just it. I hate what he's done wrong, but I can't stop loving him for everything he's done right."  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
She interrupted Carly. "I know what you're going to say. He's not good enough. He's a bad guy. But that's not true. I've seen the real Ric, Carly. He's a good man. And he loves me. He really does. So if me loving him and needing to be with him means we can't be friends, I'm sorry. I just can't give up on him."  
  
Carly smiled at her. "If you would have let me finish what I was going to say, Elizabeth, you'd know that you don't have to worry about losing me as a friend."  
  
Elizabeth felt a little embarrassed. "Oh, well, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to tell you that if you love him, and you know he loves you, then nothing else matters. Not what I think, not what anyone else thinks. I mean, I'm married to Sonny Corinthos. I don't think anyone in town has as many people that hate them. He can be cold and ruthless, but I've seen his heart, just like I believe you've seen Ric's."  
  
"How can you say that after everything he's done to you?" Elizabeth was shocked. Ric had been the worst to her.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to throw a party and announce him as my favorite person, but I understand where he's coming from. He blames Sonny for his terrible life. Even though it was all based on lies, its still true to him. I know what that's like. I've been there."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, knowingly. She'd heard about all of the things Carly had done when she came into town. Her and Ric really did have some things in common.  
  
"So, you think I should go back to him?"  
  
Carly smiled while getting up and putting on her jacket. "I think you should do what's in your heart." She swung her purse over her arm and gave Elizabeth a hug over the counter. "But I have a husband to go see, so I'll talk to you later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth watched Carly exit Kelly's. She was right. All that matter was that she loved Ric and he loved her back. They could be happy. She rubbed her stomach. All three of them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you contacted Brenda?" Sonny asked Jason, who was pacing a hole in the floor of Penthouse # 1.  
  
"Yeah," Jason answered. "She said she doesn't want to come back here. She's not ready to face Jax."  
  
"Did you tell her she probably won't be leaving the Penthouse much?"  
  
Jason sighed. "She said there's no way she's going to live like a caged animal. Even for a short time."  
  
"Oh, of course." Sonny through his hands in the air and walked to the phone. He'd have her dragged back kicking and screaming if it was necessary. When he was about to dial the last number to Johnny's cell phone, the door flew open.  
  
Max entered and said, "Ric Lansing to see you."  
  
TBC 


	8. chapter seven

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
"Let him in."  
  
Ric hesitantly entered his brother's penthouse. Sonny stood by the phone and Jason was pacing by the dining room table. They were both looking at Ric with angry, impatient, demanding eyes.  
  
"What is it, Ric?" Sonny asked when Max had closed the door. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to stare at him.  
  
It was in this instant that Ric considered turning around and running. They were going to kill him. His own brother was going to stand by and watch as his best friend blew Ric's brains across the wood floors.  
  
But Ric had to stay and tempt fate. He had to do this to prove to Elizabeth that he didn't want to hurt Sonny anymore. Well, at least prove that he was going to stop going after him. Ric would always want to see Sonny pay for taking away his mother.  
  
So Ric stood up straight, put on a confident, determined face, and started to speak. "I have something for you." Ric pulled the tire iron---wrapped in a plastic bag---out of his jacket.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Jason demanded. He walked to Ric's side and ripped the murder weapon from his hand. He looked it over before returning his gaze to his once attorney. "Is this my tire iron?"  
  
"Yes." Ric looked back and forth between the two mobsters before settling his view on his brother. "It was used to kill Fowler. I was going to hand it over to the cops. It has Jason's fingerprints all over it."  
  
Sonny stared at his brother for a long moment before speaking. "And why are you giving it to us now?"  
  
"I want a truce." Ric said simply.  
  
Sonny laughed. "A truce? After everything you've done, now you want a truce. Why?"  
  
Ric wasn't sure if he wanted Sonny and Jason to know his business, but he really had no choice. There was no sense in starting their reconciliation with lies. "Elizabeth Webber is why."  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  
  
Ric switched his attention to the hit man. "Yes. I'm in love with her and I have to prove to her that she comes first." He looked back at his brother. "Even before getting revenge on you."  
  
"Well, Ric." Sonny started. ".that sounds nice in theory, but why should I believe you?"  
  
Ric hesitated---trying to find the right words---before speaking. "You really don't have all that much reason to believe me. But I was hoping that by bringing the tire iron to you, you'd consider it a token of my good faith."  
  
Sonny took another long look at his brother. "You killed Fowler?"  
  
"No." Ric admitted. "Another one of Faith's men, Davis, did it." He paused before adding, "I couldn't do it."  
  
Sonny laughed. "But you could kill my employee?" He asked, referring to the guard Ric had killed while trying to escape one of Sonny's safe houses.  
  
"You were going to kill me. I tried to escape. He shot me. I took his gun and shot back when he attacked me. It was self-defense." Ric explained.  
  
"Well, Ric. If that's all, you can go now." Sonny opened the door for him.  
  
Ric looked between the two men, then headed toward the door. When he was about to exit, he looked at Sonny. "Just to warn you, Lorenzo Alcazar is ten times worse than Luis. He's in town for revenge. He'll go after Alexis Davis, Jasper Jacks, the two of you, and he's going to be coming after me." He paused. "You might want to inform Brenda Barrett that he's started coming after everyone involved in his brother's death as well. He would never kill her---out of respect for his brother---but that doesn't mean he can't do something worse." With that, Ric left his brother's Penthouse with hope that he could finally start his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Ric raked his right hand through his hair while he dug into his left pocket with the other, searching for the keys to his apartment. He couldn't help but feel discouraged. He'd just been to Elizabeth's studio and she wasn't there. Then he went to Kelly's and she wasn't there either. He walked along the docks to his apartment and didn't run into her. He was going to go on a search of the entire town, but decided against it. He knew he sort of scared her just showing up the night before. Then he went a little wacko on her, which didn't help the situation any. No, he decided he'd just wait until he ran into her at Kelly's. She had to work again soon or later.  
  
And it's not like he was going anywhere. Even though Sonny seemed unresponsive to Ric's request for a truce, he could see agreement in his brother's eyes. As long as Ric didn't come after him or his family, Sonny would leave Ric alone as well.  
  
There was Lorenzo, however. That son of a bitch found the best time to waltz into town, didn't he? But it didn't matter. Ric would keep Elizabeth and himself safe from that monster, no matter what it took. He wouldn't let Lorenzo win.  
  
Ric finally managed to withdraw his keys from his pocket and he unlocked his door. When he swung it open, he froze. The living room was dark, with the exception of a few candles placed around the room. There were rose pedals---red, white, and pink---sprinkled on the floor. He was excited about what waited inside for him, until he realized who it would be.  
  
Faith. She was probably playing another one of her sick games with him. She was going to try and seduce him into sleeping with her again. Why didn't she understand that it was a mistake. A horrible, disgusting mistake that would never happen again.  
  
Right when he was about to scream at her to get the hell out of his apartment, he heard something from the kitchen. When he looked up, he saw Elizabeth emerge from the dark corner. She looked beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful, but it was obvious she was trying extra hard tonight to pull it off. And she had. There weren't words to describe the beauty she possessed.  
  
Her hair was loosely clipped to the top of her head with one of those claw things she always wore. Long, delicate tendrils fell from the wrap and draped along her shoulders. A few strands fell into her face and barely spiraled. She'd put on her usual amount of make-up---a light foundation, a thin layer of brown eye shadow, a couple strokes of rose-hewed blush, and a dab of clear lip gloss. He'd memorized the routine from the many times she'd stayed here with him. Her clothes were very different from what he'd seen her in earlier that day. She had on a long, red dress that was tight around her breasts, but loosened at her waist. Her red, strappy high-heeled shoes were just visible below the hem of her dress.  
  
"I.you look.I mean.wow." he managed to stutter before she cut him off.  
  
"Uh uh uh, Mr. Lansing. No talking. It's my turn." She slowly started to walk toward him. She was literally inching her way there---undoubtedly to drive him crazy. It was working. "You see, for the past few weeks, I haven't been able to explain to myself---or anyone else for that matter--- why I keep coming back to you. I mean, you've done some terrible things. You lied to me. You kidnapped."  
  
"And Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I." Ric tried to explain, but she cut him off.  
  
"Didn't I say no talking?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he simply smiled. "Now, as I was saying, I've been trying to figure this out. I never go back once I've walked away. But with you, I just can't help myself. So what I came to realize today is.you're it for me. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. I forgive you because I love you."  
  
Ric nearly fainted when he heard her say those words to him. She forgives him. She loves him. It was a good thing that she didn't want him to talk because he wouldn't be able to manage an entire sentence at this point. He was too happy to think straight. Elizabeth Webber loved him and that was all that mattered.  
  
"So I would like to run an idea past you. What do you say we start from the beginning? From that first dance? How 'bout it?" Ric just smiled and shook his head yes. "Good. But this time." She walked to the CD Player on the entertainment center and hit play. A sexy, salsa beat started to pound from the speakers. ".this time I think we should speed it up a bit. I'm a little impatient." She smiled seductively at him. "So, Mr. Lansing, may I have this dance?" She asked, holding her hand out to him just like she had before their first dance.  
  
He smiled at her and took her hand. He pulled her into his arms, and they started to sway to the music.  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
  
All of his life, Ric had this picture in his head of what the perfect woman should be. He never really thought that love would figure into his life, but everyone dreams. And his girl would have to be smart. She'd need to make him laugh. Confident was always something he'd envisioned his life partner to be. And knowing himself, she'd have to be understanding and patient. She needed to have a big heart, and the ability to forgive. Ric couldn't believe he was holding that girl in his arms. Elizabeth was everything he'd ever hoped for himself. And she wanted to be with him.  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
Ric let his left hand slide from Elizabeth's waist to the small of her back, pulling her tight against his front side. Their hips began to move in sync with the music. Even after everything he'd done to her, Elizabeth still loved him. He'd never in his life experienced unconditional love. This father tried to love him, but Ric reminded him too much of Adela, so he pushed him away. His stepmother hated him because he was a reminder of Trevor's infidelity. So early in life he'd given up hope of ever finding someone to look at him like Elizabeth was looking at him now.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ric kept his eyes locked on Elizabeth's. In them he could see so much love, passion, concern, lust, warmth, desire. He saw in her eyes everything that he felt. He blocked out of his mind all of the negative things in their lives. He didn't want to think about them now. He had Elizabeth in his arms, looking at him with so much love, he didn't want to let the rest of the world in tonight.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
It's funny to think how in one moment his destiny was set. It was the third time he'd ever seen her. Sure, the first time he had, he was immediately attracted to her. He had to do a double take when he saw how incredibly beautiful the woman ordering beside him was. But then when he'd seen her again at Kelly's, he was a little rude. He hadn't meant to be. He was just scared because he thought he'd been caught spying on Sonny. But back to the deciding moment. It was when she'd come up to his room inquiring about his music. He saw paint in her hair and when she went to the mirror to see, he couldn't help but follow. Then their eyes met and he felt it.a click. And that's when he knew his life was never going to be the same.  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
Ric used his hand that was resting on Elizabeth's back to nudge her into a spin. She effortlessly twirled under his arm, then fell right back into his hold. She tossed her head back, and her face burst into a beautiful, excited, no-holds-barred smile. He delighted in knowing that being in his arms was making her just as happy as it was making him.  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
"A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt." Elizabeth started to sing along with the song. Her voice was so beautiful. How had he never heard her sing? That was something else they had in common.  
  
He pulled the hand of hers that he held to his chest. "You've touched my heard and it altered every plan I've made.and now I feel that I don't have to be afraid." He sang to her. She smiled big again. He remembered the first time he sang for her. It was Christmas Eve. She'd told him she didn't want to go to her grandmother's yet, but he had a feeling she didn't want him to be alone for the holidays. And that was when he knew it was love.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ric moved both of his hands to her waist and slowly eased her back into a low dip. When she came back up, she was firmly planted against him. Instead of loosening his grip on her, he wrapped his arms tight around her chest and held her even closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to sway to the music again.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
The story of Ric's heart was simple. Darkness, darkness, darkness. Then there was some more darkness. And then, out of nowhere, when he least expected it, light came in the form of the gorgeous bolt of lightning he had wrapped in his arms. She came in and turned it all around for him.  
  
I locked away my heart but you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away and yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means that you and me were meant to be  
  
There was no way to describe Ric and Elizabeth, but as soul mates, destined, meant to be. So many obstacles were thrown in their way---mostly by him---but they kept finding their way back to one another. If there really was such a thing as fate, it was telling them to make it work.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
"Is this real?" Ric whispered in Elizabeth's ear. It felt right. He could feel her in his arms, but it was so perfect. He had to know for sure.  
  
"This is the only thing that is real." She whispered back. "Us, together. Our love. And it's all that matters."  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
As the music ended, Ric pulled his hand from behind Elizabeth's back and gently stoked the side of her face. He pushed a few wild strands of hair out of her face, before resting his lips against hers.  
  
TBC  
  
Music Credit: "Ain't It Funny"---Jennifer Lopez 


	9. chapter eight

~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
Elizabeth smiled seductively at Ric. "So, Mr. Lansing, may I have this dance?" She asked, holding her hand out to him just like she had before their first dance. He smiled at her and took her hand. He pulled her into his arms, and they started to sway to the music.  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same  
  
When they were children, Elizabeth would sit with her sister, Sarah, before bed and talk about who they wanted to marry. Elizabeth's dream man was intelligent, handsome, sophisticated, charming. He had to love with all of his heart. He had to put her first always. She'd abandoned this idea when she started to grow up, so when Ric Lansing strolled into her life she was taken aback, to say the least. He seemed to be everything she'd always wanted. And now, after everything they've been through together, she's even more convinced he's that man.  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
Ric's left hand slid from Elizabeth's waist to the small of her back, pulling her tight against his front side. Their hips began to move in sync with the music. Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd given up on love. Before Ric came along, she had decided that it wasn't something that the fates had in store for her. Lucky was taken from her twice. She thought maybe love could have happened for her and Jason, but it didn't. Then Ric came along and everything changed.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Elizabeth stared directly into Ric's eyes. He really loved her. She could see it in the way he looked at her. There was so much passion in his eyes. She remembered a time when she couldn't look into them for too long because they were so powerful. But now she let everything she was feeling for him come through in her eyes because now she really knew what it was like to love unconditionally. And she wanted to give that to Ric.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Fate had finally gotten it right for her. It was funny because she met Ric the same night she had decided that love wasn't something for her. She'd given up on Jason. She knew Lucky wasn't someone she wanted to be with. And then Ric grabbed her drink. She did have to admit, she went to that side of the counter to order because she thought he was hot. But it wasn't then that destiny struck. It was when she went to his room after hearing him play the guitar. He was behind her when she was looking in the mirror, trying to get the paint out of her hair. Their eyes met and...click! She knew they had something.  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
Ric used his hand that was resting on Elizabeth's back to nudge her into a spin. She effortlessly twirled under his arm, then fell right back into his hold. She let her head fall back, and her face burst into a beautiful, excited, no-holds-barred smile. She'd never been this happy in her entire life and she wanted him to know it.  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
"A deeper love I've found in you and I no longer doubt." Elizabeth started to sing along with the song. She could see surprise in his eyes. She'd never sang for him before. She was so self-conscious about her voice, but she wanted him to know the words in the song were exactly what she was feeling.  
  
He pulled the hand of hers that he held to his chest. "You've touched my heard and it altered every plan I've made.and now I feel that I don't have to be afraid." He sang to her. She smiled big again. His voice was so beautiful. She loved just sitting and listening to him sing. She remembered the first time he'd sang for her. She was supposed to be going to her grandmother's house for Christmas Eve, but she didn't want him to be alone. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't make herself leave him. So he brought out his guitar, they made hot chocolate, and he sang for her.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ric moved both of his hands to her waist and slowly eased her back into a low dip. When she came back up, she was firmly planted against him. Instead of loosening his grip on her, he wrapped his arms tight around her chest and held her even closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to sway to the music again.  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
There were quite a few men that had taken up shop in Elizabeth's heart, but not until now did she know what love really was. The rest of them were just the opening act to her story. Ric was her happily ever after.  
  
I locked away my heart but you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away and yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means that you and me were meant to be  
  
There was no way to describe Ric and Elizabeth, but as soul mates, destined, meant to be. So many obstacles were thrown in their way, but they kept finding their way back to one another. If there really was such a thing as fate, it was telling them to make it work.  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
"Is this real?" Ric whispered in Elizabeth's ear.  
  
"This is the only thing that is real." She whispered back. "Us, together. Our love. And it's all that matters."  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
As the music ended, Ric pulled his hand from behind Elizabeth's back and gently stoked the side of her face. He pushed a few wild strands of hair out of her eyes, before resting his lips against hers. She relished in the gently strokes they made. They weren't eager or demanding. They were soft and loving. His light kisses made her entire body tingle with delight.  
  
She pulled back a fraction of an inch to glance into his dark, passionate orbs. She pulled her hands from behind his neck and ran them through his disheveled, curly locks. The corner of his lips curved up giving the hint of a smile.  
  
"I...I can't believe...you're here. It all seems so...surreal." Ric's hands climbed the small journey from Elizabeth's hips to her upper chest, then made their way back down. She could feel a stream of heat follow in their wake. "How can you..." He choked back tears. "How do you love me after...after everything I've done to hurt you?"  
  
Elizabeth felt her own tears threaten to spill out. "It's easy. Loving you comes naturally. You are everything I've been waiting for my entire life." She ran her hands along his cheeks.  
  
"But, there are so many things wrong with me. And I hurt you. I lied."  
  
You're perfect..  
  
Oh... perfect...  
  
She put her index finger to his lips to quiet him. With her cheek rested against his, she whispered into his ear, "You're perfect."  
  
Elizabeth could feel Ric's tears drip onto her shoulder. His hands came up to cup her face, and he pulled her so her forehead rested against his. Her eyes began to pour matching water droplets. "I don't deserve you." He ran his thumbs under her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears. "But Elizabeth, I can't live without you."  
  
"I can't live without you either, Ric."  
  
I just can't control myself I can't be with no one else  
  
She watched him squeeze his eyes shut and mutter "Thank you," before pulling her lips back to his. "Thank you," he uttered a few more times between the delicate kisses he placed around her face.  
  
No matter how loved his baby kisses made her feel, she wanted more. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body. She wanted his lips to attack hers urgently. She wanted to feel him inside her.  
  
It seems like I'm addicted to the way you like to touch me I don't think they understand  
  
Elizabeth grabbed hold of Ric's hands and pulled away from his lips. She smiled warmly at him before turning and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. When they reached the doorway, she dropped his hands and walked to the bed. She spun towards him and slowly unzipped her dress from the back. It fell to the floor in a pool at her feet. She stood wearing nothing but her matching red panties.  
  
Ric stood in the door frame silent. His hungry eyes roamed her exposed body. Her confidence began to drain until he finally spoke. "Words can't describe how unbelievably beautiful you are."  
  
Why love at your command from The words you speak so deep  
  
She felt an embarrassed smile tease her lips. But as soon as Ric closed the distance between them in three long strides and pulled her up against him, the mood became serious again. The feel of his rock hard chest against her swollen breasts sent a wave of heat through her body. Their chests began to rise and fall in unison as they stood together, just staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I missed feeling your body against mine." Elizabeth said, more to make sure she was still capable of speaking rather than to inform him of something that her body and eyes were making clear.  
  
Ric's mouth curved into a devilish grin. "Then I guess I'm wearing too much clothing."  
  
Elizabeth smiled back at him and helped him pull his shirt over his head. She let her hands run back down his arms, graze across his chest, and land at his pants buckle. She looked back up at him, before she unbuttoned, unzipped, and dropped his jeans to the floor. He stepped out of them before enveloping Elizabeth in his arms and crashing his lips to hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible.  
  
Our bodies read I have to have you...  
  
Ric's tongue vigorously sweeped across her bottom lip and then her top, urging them to part. When she obliged, he entered her mouth and explored, licking and teasing her senses. His hands tangled in her hair easing her head closer to his.  
  
Elizabeth ran her hands down Ric's chest stopping only to lightly flick his nipples with her thumb. When a small moan escaped his lips, Elizabeth smiled into his mouth. She liked knowing she could make a man---one who probably had a lot more sexual experience than her---react like that.  
  
I love you... You're perfect A manifestation of my dreams  
  
Ric unwound his hands from her hair and grazed them along her back. He cupped her behind and pulled her off of the ground and against his urgent desire. When Elizabeth felt his erection against her heated womanhood, she rolled her head back and gasped. She wrapped her legs around his waist and went in for another passionate kiss.  
  
Without breaking their lips, Ric placed Elizabeth on his bed and laid on top of her. His hands lustily roamed her upper body, before settling on her breasts. He ran his fingers across her already hard nipples, causing erotic noises to escape her lips.  
  
You made my... Body feel About a million different things...  
  
Elizabeth was on fire. Her previous sexual encounters with Ric had been great---far better than with any other of her partners---but there was something exceptional about tonight. This was their first time since they'd declared their love for one another.  
  
As if on cue, Ric broke their kiss to catch his breath. "I love you so much, Elizabeth." He whispered in a husky voice. "I've never felt this way before."  
  
"I've never loved anybody like I love you." She reached up to capture his lips again, but as soon as she started another mind-blowing kiss Ric pulled back. His lips formed a mischievous smile as he slowly lowered himself down her body.  
  
I think God made you for me A mix of passionate fidelity Baby you're so complete  
  
Ric's hands gently stoked the skin along the band to her panties, before taking hold of them and effortlessly removing and casting them aside. He began tracing kisses up her legs. Elizabeth was able to keep some of her composure until he reached her thighs. She let out a loud moan.  
  
Ric laughed naughtily. "And I haven't even gotten to the good stuff." He ran his index fingers along the outsides of her triangle.  
  
"Maybe...we should...we should get to...the good stuff...before I lose...lose my head." Elizabeth managed to say between gasps. She ran her hands through her hair, trying---without success---to gain some control over herself.  
  
Ric grinned devilishly at her before plunging his tongue into her tight, wet folds. Elizabeth began a series of ravenous wails that only encouraged Ric's vigorous, playful strokes. When she arched her hips into the air, he grabbed a tight hold of her waist and kept her firmly planted in that position. He thrust his tongue deeper and deeper inside of her sending jolts of pure pleasure throughout her body. She felt the familiar warmth course through her body that foreshadowed her climax. The heat grew and grew until it shook her and she felt herself go limp. Ric twirled his tongue inside of her a few more times before withdrawing.  
  
I write this song to let you know That you will always be to me My lust, my love, my man, my child, my friend And my king...  
  
"Oh, Ric..." Elizabeth smiled lazily. "I've really missed you."  
  
Ric laughed. "Oh, I see. You're just using me for sex."  
  
Elizabeth joined in his amusement. "You know it." She wrapped her hands around his upper arms---as best she could since his arms were huge and her hands were tiny---and she pulled him back to lie on top of her. "And I'm definitely not done with your expertise."  
  
I love you... You're perfect A manifestation of my dreams  
  
"Oh," Ric started in a mock-hurt tone. "You think I'm just some genie who just grants your every wish, huh?" Ric started to ease off of her, but she pulled him back down.  
  
"You know you want it." She smiled up at him arching her hips a little to rub him. They laughed again.  
  
You made my... Body feel About a million different things...  
  
"Well," Elizabeth could feel his erection tease her opening. "I suppose I'm not all that great at hiding my desire, am I? I guess that's the downfall of being a guy."  
  
Elizabeth snaked her hand between their bodies and gently stroked him. "I happen to think this is one of your best attributes, Mr. Lansing." She raised a seductive eyebrow at him.  
  
"I suppose I'd better not keep you waiting then, huh?" With that he pulled her arms above her head securing them there and thrust himself deep inside her. As their bodies joined, they were both unable to stifle their moans.  
  
There's no way I'd leave you It's just not a reality  
  
Elizabeth and Ric locked eyes as he began to move inside of her. He was slow at first, but when she started to move against him, he quickened his pace. Ric lowered his head to capture her right breast in his mouth. He sucked and teased her nipple until in grew to a hard point, before focusing on the other.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed hold of the forceful hands that were keeping her arms in place, and began to squeeze hard on them as her orgasm began to start. With every deep plunge he made inside her---reaching farther and farther into her core---she felt herself lose control.  
  
Sometimes I... Feel like I'm... Livin' in a fantasy...  
  
"Oh, Ric...Ric...RIC..." She screamed out as she reached her peak and began to fall into a dream-like state. She felt Ric shutter above her as his release came shortly after hers. He rested his head between her breasts for a long time before taking himself out of her and rolling to her side.  
  
Ric pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her side. "I guess we forgot to use a condom again."  
  
Elizabeth smiled down at her stomach. She ran her hand lovingly along the new life growing inside of her. "Well, Ric. It really doesn't matter." She paused. "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
TBC  
  
Music Credits: "Ain't It Funny" and "Dear Ben" both by Jennifer Lopez 


	10. chapter nine

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
"Your skin is starting to heal." Elizabeth stated while running her hands over Ric's bruised and cut arms.  
  
He looked down at their intertwined bodies and couldn't help but smile. This moment was perfect. He was in the right place at the right time with the right person. All of the crap from their past seemed to melt into the background as they laid together, just being.  
  
"You said you had something to tell me?"  
  
Ric could feel Elizabeth's lips curve into a smile against his chest. "Yeah, but it can wait. Let's just lay here for awhile."  
  
"That sounds perfect."  
  
Ric matched his breathing with Elizabeth's, inhaling when she inhaled, exhaling when she exhaled. He watched as she fought sleep for about an hour before giving in to its seductive call. He wanted to keep his eyes on her all night---for fear that this wasn't real and when he woke up, she'd be gone---but the slumberland that had taken over Elizabeth set it's sights on him, and he eventually surrendered to its charm, as well.  
  
Ric felt the sun lightly scorch his skin as it peered in through the window. He opened his eyes slowly taking in his location.  
  
This wasn't right. When he closed his eyes he was in his apartment. He was sleeping next to Elizabeth. Now he was lying in his bed at his family's place on Martha's Vineyard. What was going on?  
  
Before he could come up with an answer, he heard something, singing from the next room.  
  
"...déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte...una vez más, mira que al final...lo que importa es que te quiero...Si pudiera ser tu héroe...Si pudiera ser tu Dios...que salvarte a ti mil veces...puede ser mi salvación..."  
  
That was Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the voice singing to him. She didn't leave him. He wasn't alone. She was just in the other room.  
  
He slowly rose from his bed and followed the beautiful sounds. When he finally opened the door separating them, he saw her. She looked so gorgeous in her ratty old paint clothes, headphones to her ears, her hair clipped on top of her head, standing in front of her easel.  
  
As he watched her, a smile enveloped his face. She reminded him so much of his mother---or at least what he'd heard about her from his father. Dark radiant hair, picture perfect smile, good heart, strong will, beautiful voice.  
  
She must have caught him move slightly out of the corner of her eye because her head jerked up to face him. She smiled warmly at him while taking down her headphones and letting them rest around her neck.  
  
"Hey, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Not long enough." He started toward her. "I like watching you when you think no one's around."  
  
A noise escaped her lips that made his heart sing. Even her laugh was perfect to him.  
  
"Why? So you can catch me doing stupid stuff?"  
  
"Among other things." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you." He whispered before covering her lips with his.  
  
When he broke the kiss and let her feet hit the floor again, she smiled up at him. "I love you, too."  
  
But the happy moment they'd created for themselves didn't last long. A voice from the doorway interrupted them. "Ah ah ah, Ric. Now I know you're not doing what I think you're doing."  
  
"Father?" Ric spun around to see Trevor Lansing enter the room.  
  
"That's right son. I'm here to stop you from doing something foolish."  
  
"Foolish? Father, I'm finally doing everything right." He glanced down at Elizabeth. "I fell in love with Elizabeth."  
  
Where Ric expected a 'congratulations' he got a loud, mocking laugh. "And you think its real? Ric, what did I teach you about giving away your heart to any old girl?"  
  
"Father, Elizabeth isn't just 'any old girl.' She's extraordinary, beautiful, one of a kind." Ric ran his hands through Elizabeth's hair, causing it to slide out of its clip and fall to her shoulders. "Look at her. She's perfect."  
  
"Oh, and you think Adella wasn't all of those things and more, Ric? And what did she do to me...to us?"  
  
"She left, Father, but..."  
  
"That's right, Ric. She left us." Trevor walked out of the doorway and into the room. "She chose a no good mobster over us." Trevor glanced at the door, forcing Ric to do the same. That's when Sonny walked into the room.  
  
"That's right, Ric. Our mother chose me. And now you come to town wanting to ruin me."  
  
"I didn't come to town to ruin you, Sonny. I just wanted you to notice me. I wanted to impress you. I'm your brother." Ric pleaded.  
  
Sonny just laughed. "My brother?" He walked to the far corner of the room, where Carly, Courtney, Jason, and Michael stood. "I don't need you, Ric. I have a family." He put his arm around Jason. "I have a brother."  
  
Ric spun around to face Elizabeth, but she wasn't looking at him with as much love and devotion as she had just minutes earlier. Her eyes seemed closed off, like she was deciding what to think. "But I...I just want...I just need..."  
  
"You just need what, Ric? Someone to love you?" Ric turned to the door to see his mother enter. That was her. It was his mother. But this couldn't be her. In the pictures he'd seen, she was so warm and loving, but now she was cold. "Do you need someone to choose you?" She let out a wicked laugh. "Why would anyone choose you, Ric? You're nothing. You're a loser. You've never been good enough. Not even when you were a baby. Now you're just a pathetic excuse for a human being, clinging to my memory. Using it as a reason to destroy the only person I ever really loved." She walked to Sonny and embraced him. "I love you, Sonny."  
  
"I love you, too, Mother."  
  
Ric fought to keep the tears that stung his eyes from falling. He looked back at Elizabeth. "Please. You can't believe them. I can be what you need. I can change."  
  
She looked around the room at all of the disgusted faces, then back at Ric. She smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual loving, warm smile. It was darker, mocking. "What? You think I'm going to love you after learning all of this? You're nothing, Ric. I'm better than you. You don't deserve me."  
  
Ric felt his tears break free of their blocks and spill down his cheeks. The group gathered around him and started to chant random insults at him. "You're a loser." "You're unworthy." "You're nothing." "I don't choose you."  
  
"No!" he screamed at them. "Elizabeth, no. I love you. I need you, Elizabeth. Please!"  
  
Ric felt arms wrap around his chest. "Ric, honey. Come back to me. You're having a nightmare."  
  
Ric opened his eyes to see Elizabeth looking down at him worried. She ran her hand down his cheek, drying tears that he didn't realize where there. When she spoke again, she started to cry with him. "Ric, baby. Are you okay?"  
  
"Elizabeth?" He pulled himself into a sitting position and hugged her. "Are you really here?"  
  
"Yeah, Ric. I'm here. You were having a nightmare."  
  
"A nightmare?" He looked around the room he was in. It was his bedroom and Elizabeth was still with him. It must have been just a nightmare. Now he was back where he belonged. "Elizabeth? Promise you'll never leave me."  
  
"I'm never going to leave you again, Ric. I love you. I was being stupid before."  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm going to do everything to show you how much you mean to me. I promise. And I'm going to be the man that you need."  
  
"Ric, I just want you." She pulled him back to look into his eyes. "You're perfect for me. Don't change a thing."  
  
"But I need you to know something. I did something." He could see the fear in Elizabeth's eyes. He hated making her look that way. "You know Faith's guy, Fowler, that died and his body was found in the dumpster outside of Kelly's?" Elizabeth just shook her head yes, wearily. "Well, he was killed with Jason's tire iron---it had Jason's fingerprints all over it." Ric paused for a second so he could gauge Elizabeth's reaction to this news. She didn't seem to fully understand what he was telling her, so he went on. "I was holding the murder weapon here, downstairs in a secret compartment by the fireplace. I...um...I was going to use it to frame Jason."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah," Ric went on. "I...today I went to Sonny and gave it back to him. I asked him for a truce."  
  
Elizabeth's lips slowly formed a smile. "So your vendetta is over? You called a truce with Sonny for me?"  
  
"Well, I only wish my motives were that selfless." Ric smiled at her. "I did it because I'd lose you otherwise, and I can't live without you. So see, it was purely selfish of me."  
  
She laughed. "Well, I suppose I can except that." Elizabeth leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Before she could further their kiss, Ric pulled back. "What is it?"  
  
"Um...there's something I've been planning, and I think this is the perfect moment for it." He reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a small box that he'd been planning to give to Elizabeth. He hid it behind his back.  
  
"What is that?" She asked, trying to see around him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Ric held her back a ways. "Not yet." He paused for a second, before looking into the love of his life's eyes. "I...um...I've never thought that I deserved...that I was worthy of happiness. And hell, maybe I'm not. But for some reason or another, God brought you into my life. You who...you're so beautiful and so passionate, and so warm, you make my heart stop every time I see you. You barged your way into my life, Elizabeth...into my heart. And I can't make you go away. I don't want to." Ric noticed tears slide down Elizabeth's face. He felt matching ones fall down his own. "I just...I can't imagine my life without you." He looked down as he pulled the box out from behind his back. "So," he slowly opened the box, revealing a large diamond ring. Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "Elizabeth Webber, will you marry me?"  
  
Elizabeth's face lit up as her tears fell more freely. "Ric, of course I'll marry you."  
  
He let go of the breath he'd been holding as he removed the ring from its small box and placed it on Elizabeth's finger. "I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "Oh, I love you so much."  
  
"We're going to be together forever, Elizabeth. We're going to start a new life and start our own family."  
  
He felt Elizabeth pull back. "Um...I have something to tell you about that."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."  
  
"A baby?" Ric felt like he was floating. "I'm going to be a father? You're having my child?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my god." He pulled Elizabeth back to him. "I'm going to be the man that both of you deserve. I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
"Javier? I need you to do a full background check." Lorenzo informed his right hand man over the phone. He stood at the edge of the docks, looking out over the water. Something about this serene spot made him think about Elizabeth. Not that he didn't think about Elizabeth ninety-nine percent of the time, but the angelic atmosphere the slowly moving water created reminded Lorenzo of Elizabeth's own innocent nature.  
  
"Okay, give me the name, boss." Javier never said no. He knew better. Lorenzo realized he was a difficult man to work for, but that's the only way to insure great work out of your employees.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber."  
  
"Elizabeth Webber? I know that...Wait. Isn't that one of Morgan's girls?"  
  
Lorenzo felt his jaw tighten when he heard the reference to his Elizabeth shacking up with Morgan. "They used to date."  
  
Javier must have noticed the sharp edge to Lorenzo's comment because he went right back to business. "Well, what do you need to know about her, Mr. Alcazar?"  
  
"Everything. Where she was born. Where her parents are. Her first crush. What she likes to eat for breakfast. The color she prefers her toenails to be painted. I want to know more about Ms. Webber than she knows about herself, got that?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Javier cleared his throat and hesitated before going on. "Is there...anything else you need?"  
  
"Yes. Remember that project we were talking about earlier?" Lorenzo didn't wait for a reply. Javier knew better than to forget. "That needs to be moved up. I want her in town by tonight."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Lorenzo closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Let the games begin."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there, Baby. You miss me?" Brenda Barrett bent down to pet her new puppy. She threw her purse and coat down on the floor before falling to her knees to lay with her pet.  
  
She laughed to herself. Jason always hated when she would through her stuff on the floor. Mostly because he wound up tripping over it. But that was kind of the point. Brenda laughed aloud this time.  
  
She pushed herself to her feet and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a pan, filled it with water, and placed it on the front burner of her stove. Macaroni again. She really needed to learn how to cook more kinds of food.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught an insistent red blinking light. "I have a message!" She screamed it delight. Messages for Ms. Barrett were few and far between these days. She really hadn't made any friends in London. That could be credited to her lack of trying. She just didn't feel at home there. She wanted to be back in Port Charles. She was actually planning to go back until Jason had demanded that she come.  
  
She hit the play button on her answering machine. "Brenda, it's me again!" Jason's voice sounded from the small box.  
  
"I'm not coming home, Jason!" She screamed, crossing her arms.  
  
"I know you don't want to hear me say this, again, but you really need to come home. Lorenzo Alcazar is out for revenge for Luis' death."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Brenda whined. "He won't find."  
  
Before she could finish, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand--- with a cloth soaked with some smelly liquid---cover her mouth. She tried to scream for help, but her cries were lost in her throat. She felt her body fall out of her control.  
  
"Lorenzo Alcazar has found you." She heard the man behind her whisper into her ear.  
  
Oh, no. Jason was right. But what did he want with her. She didn't do anything. She wanted to kill him, but she didn't. Alexis pushed him...  
  
"Please Brenda, I'm begging you to come home. Besides, I kind of miss you..." Jason's words were the last thing she heard before everything went black.  
  
TBC  
  
Music Credits: "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias 


	11. chapter 10

Dangerous Liaisons  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
Lorenzo watched her through the window of Kelly's. He'd wondered, at first, why a woman with as much talent as her would be wasting her time as a waitress in this whole in the ground diner. Her artwork was powerful, passionate, yet innocent and pure.  
  
He'd broken into her studio the night before. Of course he hadn't thought of it as breaking in. He was simply excepting the invitation her eyes had offered him. He could tell she wanted him, he could feel it. Even the painting that sat on her easel unfinished called to him. She'd crafted it for him to find.  
  
But all of the beauty her hands and imagination created, it was nothing compared to the sight before his eyes. She was moving---a sort of seductive dance---from table to table. Helping customers, telling stories, laughing at jokes. She fit there.  
  
She fit just as comfortably in the role as she would into his life.  
  
Elizabeth Webber would be his. She wanted to be his, he could see it, feel it, taste her.  
  
While watching her was an intoxicating pleasure all on its own, he needed to get closer. He didn't want to just imagine her scent; he wanted to smell it. He didn't just want to hear the imitation of her voice that haunted his dreams; he wanted her to speak to him. He couldn't just remember how her hand had felt under his; he needed it there again.  
  
He knew the moment she sensed him there because her head shot up and their eyes met. He felt her need pour into him. He had to touch her, had to feel the sizzle of their connection.  
  
He followed her to the counter, sat on the stool across from where she stood. "Good morning, Elizabeth."  
  
"Mr. Alcazar." Her voice was cold. She was still trying to deny her feelings. It was okay. He could play "Cat and Mouse" a little while longer.  
  
"So impersonal. My friends use my first name, Elizabeth. Just call me Lorenzo."  
  
He placed his hand over hers, but she pulled away instantly. "Well, Mr. Alcazar, I'm not your friend, nor do I wish to be."  
  
That's when he saw it. On her left hand, her ring finger, the diamond winked at him.  
  
"That wasn't there before." He motioned to it.  
  
She looked at the weight on her hand, examined it, smiled at it. She was taunting him, driving him crazy. He didn't like it.  
  
"Ric just proposed last night." The smile vanished when she met his gaze again. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Elizabeth, why must you see me in such a negative light? I'm not at all the monster I can only imagine Ric." he uttered the name with nothing but disgust, "has painted me to be."  
  
Her eyebrow raised, a scowl took hold of her face. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"I've already told you. I'm just trying to make right what."  
  
"No." She held up a hand to him. "Why are you here---in Kelly's---talking to me?"  
  
Now we're getting to it, he thought with a secret grin. "I happen to enjoy your company, Elizabeth."  
  
She smiled now, but it wasn't a friendly, loving smile like talking about Ric invoked, it was caustic, mocking. "Right. You just happen to enjoy the company of the fiancee to a man who loathes you---and from what I can see--- you feel the same about."  
  
"I can't help that you have bad taste in lovers."  
  
Her laugh was sarcastic to match her smile. "All right. Okay. I don't have time for this. Are you going to order?"  
  
He thought about pushing, but it was no use at the moment. "Club sandwich, baked chips, diet coke." If he couldn't talk to her, he could at least watch her while he ate.  
  
And that's just what he did.  
  
When he was finishing up the last of his chips---when there was no way of breaking them in half to prolong his stay---Jason's blonde bimbo strolled into the diner. She had her jacket off and thrown in the back, before she noticed Lorenzo.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She remarked, an annoying ring to her voice. She looked at Elizabeth. "You served him?"  
  
"He's a customer, Courtney." Elizabeth made her way around the counter to take his plate. He didn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Yeah, a crazy, psycho kind of customer." Did she realize how immature and retarded she sounded?  
  
"Um.Miss Matthews?" Lorenzo started.  
  
She thrust her left hand in front of him. "Soon to be Mrs. Morgan." She sent a cold, victorious look toward Elizabeth, who returned it with a casual laugh.  
  
"Well, Miss Matthews---soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan," He noticed Elizabeth's smile. It was an honest one, almost friendly, aimed at him. He made her smile. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not like my brother."  
  
"Whatever." She quickly glanced back at Elizabeth, then addressed Lorenzo. "But if you're looking for a little PC love, you've come to the right place. Elizabeth likes herself a crazy, psycho kind of customer. Hey, she went after Ric."  
  
He would have been okay with the Ric bashing had it not been for the pained look on Elizabeth's face.  
  
"Well, I can't say I disagree with you about Ric, but are you aware that your own fiancee is a bit out there himself?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed this time. He made her laugh. He was making progress.  
  
Courtney, however, wasn't pleased. "My Jason is not a psycho." She emphasized 'my' and 'Jason.' Was she that insecure about Jason and Elizabeth's past?  
  
"Well, he does kill people to make money for someone else. I don't think that makes him the sharpest tool in the shed."  
  
Courtney seemed to roll the comment around in her head a few times before grunting loudly and storming out into the dining area to take orders.  
  
Lorenzo turned back to Elizabeth. "Is she always so."  
  
"Ridiculous? Annoying? Obnoxious?" She shook her head. "I'm afraid so." She studied him. "Lorenzo, I don't buy why you're in town."  
  
He tried to speak, but she cut him off. "I can understand why you'd want to avenge your brother's death, but there's nothing to avenge. You're brother was a sick, cruel man. He tried to kill my friend. He had us both locked in a crypt. He went after two men because the woman he was obsessed with happened to have loved them at one time in her life.  
  
"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm going to believe that maybe you didn't know your brother. But I saw what he was capable of. Believe me, he wasn't a man worth avenging for."  
  
"As I've said before, I know exactly the kind of man my brother was. And I'm not here to avenge his death, I'm here to try and right his wrongs."  
  
With that, he smiled quickly, dropped a twenty on the counter, and walked out the door.  
  
She didn't understand. She didn't know what obsession could do to a man. His brother was merely a victim of obsession, need. Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, they weren't good people. They deserved to die, even if not for Luis's death. And Alexis Davis? She is a murderer. Murderers should be in prison. So when they get off on a technicality, just has to be served in another way. Jasper Jacks? He destroys lives everyday by ripping apart companies to earn a quick buck. And Brenda Barrett? She was too beautiful for her own good, and she knew it. She wrapped Luis around her little finger and drove him to madness.  
  
No, Elizabeth didn't understand. But she would. Lorenzo would make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Brenda tried to open her eyes, but her head throbbed. Her muscles ached, her nose burned. Something was wrong.  
  
She tried to raise her hand to her face, but her arm wouldn't move. It was.her arms were tied together.  
  
She ignored the pain and opened her eyes this time, looked around. She was in a small room lying on a long, red, cushioned bench. There was a matching one across from her. The walls were lined with small, circular windows. It was a plane, her mind realized. She was tied up, drugged up, and on a plane.  
  
Lorenzo Alcazar has found you.  
  
The words whispered in her head. That's what the man who grabbed her said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her mouth with a rag. The fumes knocked her out, they put her on this plane, and they brought her.where?  
  
She slowly rose to look out of the window behind her. It was an airport.an abandoned airport. But where was it?  
  
"The outskirts of Port Charles."  
  
She heard his voice behind her. She could never forget that voice. Dark, cold, hard. It was so different than Luis's was. Luis loved her, Lorenzo thought of her as just a weakness his brother could live without.  
  
She turned to look at him. God, he looked exactly like Luis, though. You could put them together, and only the eyes would give them away. Lorenzo's were just like his voice.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why you're here."  
  
"It had." her voice cracked, she cleared it. "The thought had crossed my mind."  
  
He smiled. "We're going to play a little game."  
  
"What kind of a game?"  
  
Her pulse escalated has he paced toward her, sat beside her. She jerked away when he tried to brush her hair from her eye.  
  
He smiled again. "So jumpy. Relax, Brenda. You're safe. I could never live with myself if I hurt my brother's love."  
  
"Then what do you want with me?"  
  
"I said we're going to play a game." He stood, walked to the bar at the end of the room and fixed a drink. He looked back at her. "You want?"  
  
She said nothing, just stared at him.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
When he finished off his drink, slowly, he leaned against the wall, studied her carefully. She studied him right back. "You're beautiful, you know that, Brenda?" He walked back to her. "Perfect body," His hand skimmed over her leg, up her back. "Beautiful face," His thumb gently traced her cheek. "Soft hair," He tangled his fingers in her long, brunette locks. "Tasty lips," He jerked her head back. "I could eat you alive."  
  
"I always figured you for the rapist type." Brenda tried to sound strong, but really she was scared out of her mind.  
  
He just laughed. "Don't worry, Brenda. I wouldn't waist a perfectly good hard-on on you." He laughed again and stood.  
  
Brenda straightened herself and looked at him. "So what game are you planning to play with me?"  
  
His smile was wicked, excited. "You and I, Brenda, are going to finish what my brother started."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Luis had planned to kill Sonny and Jax. So Lorenzo was going to finish the job?  
  
"By the look on your face, I can tell I don't have to answer that question. But don't worry. The fun won't stop there. Not only are we going to kill Corinthos and Jacks, but there's also Alexis Davis, the woman who killed my brother."  
  
"She was crazy. She has multiply personalities. It wasn't her fault."  
  
He was cold again. "Yet, my brother is dead all the same. Didn't you care at all for Luis?"  
  
"Of course I did. At one time I loved him. That was before I found out he lied to me about being sick. He made me think I was dying!"  
  
"Only because he loved you." Brenda realized Lorenzo believed that was a good enough reason. "Do you know Ric Lansing?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered, confused. "He used to work for Luis. He was in Port Charles before I left. He's the one who cleared Jason and me for Luis's murder."  
  
"Well, if you remember, he stole from my brother and me. You and I are going to get rid of him, too."  
  
"Quit saying you and me. I'm not a part of this."  
  
"Oh, but that's part of the game. You're going to be right there with me." He knelt in front of her. "You get to watch."  
  
She looked away. "You're sick."  
  
He contemplated that. "No." His cold eyes pinned her again. "I'm just out to avenge my brother's death."  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her ring again and smiled. She was engaged. She was gong to marry the man of her dreams. Everything in her life was finally just right.  
  
"Oh my God. Is that from Ric?"  
  
Well, almost everything. She still had to work with the stupid blond.  
  
"Yes. He proposed last night." Oh, even Courtney wasn't going to ruin her good mood.  
  
"Well, you can pick'em." She started wiping down the counter, but she really just pushed the crumbs around in a circle. Elizabeth hated working with Courtney. After what, almost a year, she was still terrible at her job.  
  
"Well, I seem to be happy with my pick, so I guess that's all that matters."  
  
Courtney laughed. "So, how long until you get rid of Ric for.Lorenzo?"  
  
"Well, since I'm in love with Ric, I won't be leaving him for.Lorenzo." Elizabeth mimicked the way Courtney said Alcazar's first name. And since she was in such a good mood, going a few rounds with the blond seemed like a fun idea. "Of course, I can understand why you'd think jumping men is something expected. I mean, you didn't even wait for your divorce with AJ to come through before you were in bed with Jason."  
  
She stuck her nose in the air. "Jason and I were in love."  
  
"Ric and I ARE in love. And I, unlike you, wouldn't agree to, or go through with a marriage with a man I didn't love."  
  
"I loved AJ until he stalked me."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Come on, Courtney. You knew AJ was messed up when you married him. If you really loved him, you would have stood by him, tried to understand why he felt the need to go to such drastic measures to prove to you that he loved you. I mean, if you wouldn't have been all over Jason when you were married to AJ, he wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, it always comes back to me going after Jason when you had marked your territory. I didn't go after Jason, Elizabeth. He came after me!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter. You saved me from a terrible life with someone I had luke-warm feelings for. If I had still been with him, I might have missed out on the love of my life."  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes. "And what a life you'll have."  
  
"Yeah, a life full of happiness. You should understand. If you love Jason like you say you do, you would understand."  
  
"I love Jason." She snapped.  
  
"Well, does Jason feel the same way?" Elizabeth snapped back.  
  
"Are you trying to say Jason doesn't love me? Because he does."  
  
"Then if that's true, why do you care about Ric and me?"  
  
"I don't." Courtney huffed, then went back to waiting tables.  
  
Less than five minutes later, Carly walked into the diner, and Courtney was at her side.  
  
"Hey Carly. Guess who was just here?"  
  
"Who?" Elizabeth could see the annoyance in Carly's face. She couldn't believe she'd never noticed it before. She assumed Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Courtney were a happy little mob family.  
  
"Lorenzo Alcazar. And he was all over Elizabeth."  
  
Carly sat at the counter and raised an eyebrow toward Elizabeth. "Is that true?"  
  
"No. He was here. I think he's just hanging around me to get at Ric."  
  
"Liz, you need to be careful. I saw the way he looked at you yesterday."  
  
Elizabeth felt uneasy. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" Carly grabbed her hand. "It was obsessive, possessive. It was creepy, Liz."  
  
"No, it's just to get to Ric. That's all." Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Carly, or herself. But she was very sure of her stomach tying into knots.  
  
TBC 


End file.
